Adagio
by TVXQ.Changmin
Summary: La melodía del amor tocó su corazón un día de invierno, la vida le regaló el mayor de los tesoros y luego se lo arrebató. ¿Cuánto dolor eres capaz de soportar para darle la bienvenida al perdón? (Fanfic Yaoi Trowa x Quatre, 3x4)


Adagio

by Momo Changmin

Fanfic temática chico x chico de la serie anime Gundam Wing

Escrito para la convocatoria de fanfics de la página de facebook www . face book gundamwing . YAOI (solo quiten los espacios y pongan diagonal antes de la palabra gundam^^)

Pareja: Trowa x Quatre

* * *

Fue durante una terrible ventisca de invierno cuando sucedió, hace aproximadamente 2 años, él era un chico poco audaz y tímido que vivía con su familia, grande y acaudalada, sus padres habían tenido hijos tanto como el número de dedos en pies y manos, pero él era el único hombre, "el macho" del hogar, el que debía ser responsable de todo, quien llevaría el apellido a lo más alto en el mundo de los negocios. Por aquel entonces tenía solo 21 años de vida, se había graduado a temprana edad de una de las mejores Universidades de aquel lejano país de medio Oriente, a sus 21 y pico ya era estudiante de Doctorado, Administrador de empresas y Economista, especialidades que había estudiado por fuerza cuando su verdadera pasión se encontraba en la música, más específicamente en el violín, aunque el piano le iba bien de igual forma; sin embargo siendo el único hijo varón de una adinerada e influyente familia no tenía más remedio que obedecer los designios de su padre, muy a su pesar, aunque no le hacía feliz, aunque sabía que estaba condenando su existencia al aburrimiento y la soledad, pero siempre fue un chico bueno, callado y obediente, incluso cuando su padre le anunció que estaba comprometido con una chica también de buena familia, llamada Relena Peacecraft, ninguno se quería, eso fue obvio para ambos cuando se conocieron, los dos repelían la idea tanto como odiaban sus vidas de marionetas millonarias, pero el compromiso ahí estaba y no lo podían eludir. En su último año de Doctorado conoció a un chico, ambos se gustaron al instante, escondidos y en secreto se frecuentaban, hacían el amor como dos adolescentes en celo, sin compromiso y sin amor, pero con mucho cariño, al menos de su parte, pues con él experimentó muchas cosas que antes le eran desconocidas, incluso jamás antes estuvo con una mujer, no le gustaban, siempre lo supo, desde los 11 años, admiraba el cuerpo de los hombres y sus rostros perfectos y varoniles, sentir el tacto de sus ásperas manos, claro que todo eso solo fueron fantasías de su mente cuando se tocaba en secreto en el baño, pero con aquel muchacho lo experimentó por primera vez, aquel chico siempre fue bueno con él, aunque era hosco y hasta cierto punto frío le supo dar su lugar de forma adecuada, aunque todo siempre estuvo solo bajo las sábanas secretas de cuartos alejados de la sociedad, donde se veían a escondidas, su nombre aún era pronunciado por sus labios, Wufei Chang, quien ahora era su mejor amigo, próximo a casarse también, con la diferencia que él si amaba a su prometida, le gustaban las mujeres y los hombres por igual.

Cuando terminó su Doctorado presentó su tesis, la cual causó mucho furor entre todos los sinodales, 20 en total que lo entrevistaron cuando mostró su maravilloso análisis Económico-Financiero de las grandes potencias anglosajonas, nunca antes lo felicitaron tanto, ni siquiera se sabía tan bueno en el campo, después de todo no le gustaba, aunque suponía que tantos años de estudio e investigación dejaban ésta clase de frutos. No tardaron en lloverle ofertas, los académicos de la prestigiosa Universidad discutían unos con otros, todos conocían al señor Raberba Winner, duro, estricto y bastante cerrado mentalmente; aquel hombre era el clásico millonario Árabe que no tiene mayor visión que la de los grandes negocios nacionales, sabían que convencerle de enviar a su único hijo varón a una prestigiosa Universidad en Londres resultaría toda una odisea, aun cuando esa universidad fuera la mismísima Oxford, solo superada por la famosa Cambridge, la cual sin duda también pelearía por un prodigio como él. Su carrera estaba garantizada en el éxito al igual que su vida si él se decidía a ir al viejo mundo, a la bella Europa, tierra de innumerables momentos históricos; pero al principio fue como se predijo, el padre de él se opuso, su rotundo y cruel No fue determinante, al menos durante los primeros meses, pues luego todo cambió después de una terrible tragedia, cuando su prometida Relena perdió la vida en un accidente aéreo, mientras huía con su amante, un sirviente de la familia que casi le doblaba la edad, aquello supuso un gran escándalo y la familia Winner quiso evitar la humillación, así que la decisión cambió y él fue enviado por fin a Europa.

Cuando llegó a Londres se maravilló de aquel mundo el cual solo conocía por fotos, el viejo continente, la bella Inglaterra, sus edificios antiguos y modernos le hicieron brillar las pupilas, las personas, tan serias y rectas le parecieron de otro planeta, los Ingleses solían tener ese toque único entre modernidad y buen gusto clásico; sus ademanes y el tan famoso acento Inglés les hacían especiales, por un momento tuvo la ligera impresión de encontrarse frente a personajes de alguna película, todos y cada uno de ellos, él incluso se sintió dentro de un filme, el chico extranjero que llega a un continente que le es ajeno para probar suerte. En esos momentos se sintió tan pequeño en medio de aquella gran ciudad

Cuando se instaló por fin en la Academia que le fue asignada pasó lista de todas sus actividades, estudiaría un posgrado y al mismo tiempo colaboraría en unos estudios sobre Finanzas y Economía, su área especializante, sin embargo pudo notar un pequeño vacío en su agenda, los sábados por la tarde después de las actividades deportivas (obligatorias para todas las áreas) tenía disponibles dos horas, las cuales no tardó en decidir cómo emplear, así que se inscribió a las lecciones de violín, él poseía un talento nato para tocar dicho instrumento, pero jamás se instruyó adecuadamente, su padre jamás lo permitió, ahora era su oportunidad, no había nadie que se lo impidiera, tampoco estaban sus hermanas que lo acusaban cada vez que lo veían intentando practicar, ahora gozaba de libertad. No tardó en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, contrario a lo que pensó todos sus compañeros fueron agradables con él, quizás había visto demasiadas películas donde el clasismo en las escuelas más prestigiosas se encontraba a la orden del día, pero no fue así, claro que se notaban las diferencias entre los alumnos de familias nobles y de las que solo gozaban de gran fortuna, igual como podía notar cuando alguien estaba de intercambio o estudiaba gracias a la ayuda de becas, pero todo dentro del orden, aunque hubiera alumnos demasiado pretensiosos no abandonaban el porte y eso le agradó. Tampoco tardó en hacerse de un amigo, Duo Maxwell, el becado favorito de todos, era alegre y vivaz, aunque nunca le paraba la boca era agradable y él lo supo comprender desde un inicio, así que se complementaron el uno al otro. Pasaron los meses y la magia comenzaba a desaparecer, sin embargo no dejaba de amar Londres, más específicamente esa parte, Oxfordshire, aquella ciudad Universitaria era realmente un sueño, pocas veces salía de ella, ahí había encontrado su zona de confort, a pesar de las insistencias de Duo porque saliera a disfrutar de las maravillas que la bella Londres tenía por mostrarle, él aún seguía siendo el muchachito remilgado y tímido.

Una tarde de sábado luego de las actividades deportivas él y Duo regresaron a su pieza, el segundo para alistarse y salir de fiesta, él en cambio para asistir a sus clases de violín, de nuevo su amigo le insistió para que le acompañase, pero como siempre se encontró ante las negativas de su amigo –Eres un aburrido –le había espetado mientras peinaba su larga trenza, mirándose al espejo con orgullo, sabía que era de buen ver, chicas y chicos por igual volteaban a verle, eso lo llenaba de una extraña satisfacción, aunque su corazón aún no era de nadie, solía ir de paseo los sábados por la noche, tener alguna aventura pasajera y volver al día siguiente tan fresco como se había ido, aquella era la vida nocturna de su amigo; en cambio la suya era completamente diferente, todo se trataba de hacer lo correcto, no salir a dar paseos que interrumpieran sus actividades obligadas, aunque de vez en cuando fantaseaba que conocía a un chico, un encuentro casual como hace tiempo sucedió con su amigo Wufei, fantaseaba que ésta nueva persona lo cortejaba y volvía a tener una relación efímera que se limitara a compartir una cama y nada más, pero su vida en Inglaterra no era tan aprehensiva y demandante como cuando vivía en medio oriente, quizás por eso se había vuelto aún más reservado que antes. –Diviértete por mí y no bebas demasiado –le advertía cuando Duo se disponía a traspasar el umbral para marcharse, éste le sonrió y salió al fin, dejándolo solo, nuevamente el silencio torturador, estaba acostumbrado a su amigo, el escandaloso, el vivaracho, podía notar la diferencia con los Ingleses, Duo era un estudiante becado de intercambio, procedente de las Américas, de Estados Unidos, la gran potencia mundial, él quería visitar el nuevo continente algún día, pero no pronto, quizás cuando su amigo se regresara a casa, pero aún necesitaba pensarlo y sobre todo platicarlo con su padre

–Es hora de la clase –se decía con moderado entusiasmo, cargando con él aquel hermoso instrumento que se había comprado el primer día que asistió a una clase. Como siempre no apartaba la sonrisa del rostro, el profesor llegó puntual como siempre, dos minutos antes de la hora señalada, jamás tardaba más de eso antes de empezar la clase y nunca llegaba después de la hora indicada, siempre era uno o dos minutos antes de la clase, a él le gustaba eso, siempre había apreciado la puntualidad. –Hoy nos acompañarán alumnos de otra universidad, el conservatorio Royal Academy of Music de la Universidad de Londres –les anunciaba el profesor a todos sus alumnos, pronto comenzó haber cuchicheos llenos de expectativa –Habrá un evento para la Reina en un par de meses y serán elegidos los mejores de ambas escuelas para la presentación principal, es por eso que hemos hecho ésta alianza, por favor olviden cualquier tipo de rencilla que tengan ¿de acuerdo? –avisó con prontitud para acallar a sus alumnos, pronto estos comprendieron la seriedad y formalidad del asunto, así que no hubo mayor discusión y guardaron silencio. La puerta se abrió en aquel instante y los alumnos del citado conservatorio junto con uno de sus profesores entraron en la sala, ambos maestros se saludaron con afecto, en cambio con algunos alumnos se pudo notar la fricción, era obvio que varios se conocían y la relación no era buena. El profesor los miró en una vista general y sonrió con aquel encanto Inglés que a él le gustaba tanto. –El profesor y yo hemos acordado elegir a nuestro mejor alumno, ambos competirán para convertirse en el concertista el día del evento –les anunciaba con orgullo el profesor de Oxford, ya que solo podía haber un concertista y siendo justos debían elegir entre dos candidatos, uno de cada escuela. Nuevamente los cuchicheos y las voces llenas de expectativa ¿Quiénes serían esos dos? Todo mundo se preguntaba

–Quatre Raberba Winner –comunicó el profesor del mencionado alumno, al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó, jamás creyó que diría su nombre, él no tenía tanta práctica, quizás su maestro estaba confundido, sin embargo dio un paso al frente y sus compañeros le aplaudieron, todos sabían del talento nato que poseía, de ese amor y esa entrega cada vez que sus gráciles dedos tocaban un instrumento musical tan hermoso como aquel o el piano –Quatre es maravilloso interpretando a Vivaldi, Paganini, Kreutzer, etcétera, etcétera… todo un prodigio, excelente violinista –les presumía ante el sonrojo de su alumno estrella, el otro profesor aclaró su garganta, no había escuchado tocar a tal prodigio pero sintió la presión, aunque él también tenía un gran alumno

–Yo elijo a Trowa Barton, mis contemporáneos lo han llamado el Henryk Wieniawski de nuestros días –presumió el otro sin titubear, todos exclamaron una expresión de asombro, Quatre por su parte sintió una extraña excitación de felicidad ¿Existía alguien realmente en esos días que fuera comparado con Wieniawski? Él tenía que conocer a esa persona, pero a diferencia de él, el mencionado no dio ningún paso al frente, él y sus compañeros le buscaron con la mirada pero no hubo nadie que acudiera, el profesor mostró una expresión de disgusto y sin embargo guardó la calma, después de todo no era la primera vez que su alumno se escabullía, como todo buen genio también era un gran problema. Se aclaró la garganta con cierta incomodidad –Debió irse de emergencia, algún asunto personal –le excusó discretamente. –Bien, en otra ocasión nos tocará presentarlos, mientras tanto tengan en cuenta lo que les hemos hablado y preparemos en conjunto un excelente concierto para nuestra reina –dijo en tono casi pomposo el profesor de Oxford, luego de forma educada los alumnos del conservatorio se fueron, su profesor se quedó hasta el final para despedirse y después se marcharon todos –Jóvenes, prepárense que se vienen días dificultosos, descansen y coman bien, pueden irse, hoy no habrá clase –les informaba con su encantadora sonrisa, cuando se prepararon para irse llamó a Quatre a su lado. –Dígame –habló de forma educada, acomodando sus ropas para estar 100% presentable –No quiero que te distraigas además de tus clases y proyectos académicos ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –le cuestionaba, atento a sus ojos claros que le observaban –Claro que sí –le respondió con educación, podía entender que hablaba de citas y cosas así, por lo que su profesor no tenía de que preocuparse. Se despidió de igual forma que siempre, tan respetuosamente que resultaba tierno, y enseguida se alejó, rumbo a su habitación, dejó el violín sobre su cama de forma delicada y miró el reloj, aún tenía una hora libre antes de ir a dormir, era muy exigente con sus horarios. Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, a punto de oscurecer, la ventana se mostraba empañada, se encontraban en invierno, uno muy crudo según escuchó, hacía tiempo que no tenían un invierno así, incluso algunos creían que quizás nevaría, cosa que no solía suceder a menudo en Londres, así que se abrigó apropiadamente, al final se colocó unos lindos guantes de lana y un sombrero, se miró al espejo, no se sintió atractivo como Duo se consideraba a él mismo, pero no se encontró tan mal después de todo, estaba satisfecho de su aspecto.

Echó andar por las calles cercanas a su Academia, pudo sentir el frío colándose a través de la ropa, sin duda era cierto, su primer invierno en aquel país y resultaba ser el más crudo en años, era la primera vez que tenía mala suerte en algo. Frotó ambas manos después de propinarles una dosis de su cálido aliento, no podía ver bien el horizonte frente a él, estaba nublado y pronto comenzó una terrible ventisca, pudo ver a través de sombras a personas huir en busca de refugio, el frío se estaba haciendo más intenso, le calaba los huesos, cerró los ojos cuando una fría ráfaga de aire le molestó, por instinto también se cubrió la parte de los ojos con su brazo derecho, se quedó de pie, con miedo a seguir caminando y caerse, mientras con su mano izquierda se cubrió la boca, sus labios estaban tan helados que temió no poder moverlos a voluntad en un futuro, estaba acostumbrado a los climas calurosos y sabía poco del invierno. –Debo seguir –pensó mientras comenzó andar con cautela, de regreso a su Academia, quitó el brazo de su rostro y avanzó con precaución, pudo ver la silueta de algo o alguien acercarse a él, quiso enfocar y no pudo, pero siguió caminando, estaba seguro que le faltaba poco, solo rogaba por no quedar enterrado en la nieve, de nuevo un pensamiento quizás demasiado trágico, pero no sabía nada del invierno –Ya no puedo –se dijo asustado, cada vez le costaba más trabajo continuar, así que se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, solo había una ligera capa de hielo bajo él, fijó la vista al frente y vio la silueta tan cerca que temió que chocara con él, pero no fue así, cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca distinguió a un hombre, joven y apuesto, le miraba fijamente, con un rostro tan serio y casi inexpresivo que creyó por un momento que tal vez se trataba de una alucinación, pero no fue así, en los ojos esmeraldas pudo notar una ligera dosis de preocupación, compartieron mirada durante varios segundos, Quatre se aferró sin pensar en el brazo de aquel joven, el otro aprovechó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, poco a poco la ventisca comenzó a mermar, casi como si hubiera aparecido solo para que ellos dos se pudieran encontrar, o al menos eso pensó Quatre en aquellos instantes. De pie pudo notar que aquel guapo muchacho era más alto que él, más fornido y tan elegante que bien podría pasar como Duque o tal vez como Rey, le sonrió en agradecimiento

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le miraba con aquella expresión casi muerta, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, Quatre asintió atrapado en un hermoso duermevela, seguía sin creer que aquello era real, pero lo era, le sonrió cortésmente y se alejó un leve paso. –Muchas gracias –le respondía con la misma cortesía con que le sonrió, el otro se mostró más tranquilo, suspiró casi imperceptiblemente –Me alegra –dijo en tono sincero, así lo percibió Quatre, volvió a sonreír, mirando aquel atractivo rostro –Te acompaño a donde vayas –con su acento tan Inglés le habló de forma tranquila, casi lo hizo estremecer, sintió calor en sus mejillas y solo atinó a asentir, caminaron juntos, aquel chico lo sujetaba del brazo con delicadeza, casi como si llevara de la mano a una mujer. Escudriño su rostro desde aquel perfil, no le calculaba más de 25, o quizás era más joven que él, lo cierto es que su apariencia tranquila lo hacía ver muy maduro, hacía tiempo que no le gustaba tanto alguien, basado no solo en tales atributos físico, el porte, un bello rostro, hermosos ojos, rasgos perfilados y varoniles; sino también por aquella aura que percibió de él, caminando a su lado, como todo un caballero Inglés, que diferencia a aquella ocasión en que conoció a Wufei, le gustó su apariencia de chico malo que lo hizo sentir que se revelaba y rompía todas las reglas, sin duda una pasión juvenil que duró tanto como la ventisca que lo llevó a conocer tan maravilloso ser que ahora caminaba a su lado.

No supo el tiempo que pasó ni cuantos pasos dio, ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de encontrarse ya frente a su Colegio en la gran Universidad de Oxford, cuando su acompañante detuvo la marcha lo soltó tan despacio que apenas sintió el alejamiento de sus cuerpos, hasta que de nuevo un cierto frío se coló a través de su abrigo – ¿Es aquí? –le preguntaba el chico mientras admiraba el edificio frente al cual se encontraban, Quatre señaló el más próximo a ese, negando sutilmente, no quería llegar, deseaba seguir andando del brazo con él, sentir el calor abrigador de su abrazo. Ésta vez echó andar sin sujetarlo, pero lo acompañó de igual manera, todo era silencio, como si no pretendieran conocerse, Quatre sintió tristeza, quería saber al menos su nombre, sin embargo no lo preguntó en ese momento, cuando hubieron llegado al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios señalados se detuvo abruptamente, girándose hacia él, se miraron de frente por segunda vez, volvió a sentir un calor en sus mejillas, que guapo era aquel joven, sonrió con nerviosismo y agradecimiento –Muchas gracias por todo –sonrió con su sonrisa casi angelical, de pronto sintió que el joven lo miraba demasiado, o quizás solo fijamente, se sintió nervioso y cohibido. –Es preciso irme –anunció con ese acento que le hacía estremecer el estómago, lo dejó sin habla durante unos instantes, Quatre asintió, el otro se inclinó ligeramente hacia él en modo de despedida y le dio la espalda, comenzando a andar unos pasos. Miró al joven alejarse de forma pausada, tan tranquila que parecía estar intentando ser detenido, a lo lejos un aire frío comenzó a agitar los árboles más próximos, se venía otra ventisca, lo supo, ahora era su turno de salvarle, así que con pasos apresurados lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo en los 6 metros que tenía de distancia hacia él, estiró su mano y logró palparle el hombro, haciéndolo voltearse, nuevamente estaban de frente, el joven alto lo miró fijamente, él sonrió con timidez –Se acerca una helada otra vez, por favor permíteme darte refugio mientras pasa –su petición le hizo sonreír por primera vez, en esos instantes Quatre creyó haber llegado al cielo, esa sonrisa, tan sutil y llena de misterio era como la del mismísimo Azrael. Su acompañante asintió y siguió sus pasos, subieron hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Duo, el cual obviamente aún no regresaba, Quatre prendió la luz después de cerrar la puerta, quitándose enseguida los guantes y el gran abrigo, se giró hacia su salvador, sonriéndole de forma tímida –Dame tu abrigo –pidió en tono amable, acercándose a él, el otro no tardó en obedecer, quitándose su elegante abrigo y dándoselo a su anfitrión, al hacerlo sus manos se tocaron con un sutil roce, sus ojos se encontraron un instante en que todo el frío desapareció, se perdió en el inmenso abismo de los ojos esmeralda, tan profundos y a la vez poco expresivos, pero había algo de encanto en ellos, un brillo casi imperceptible que lo hacía ver humano, y no es que no lo fuera, pero la imagen de él como el Ángel Azrael aún no desaparecía de su mente. Sonrió de nuevo con aquella timidez que lo caracterizaba, se alejó con paso tranquilo y colgó el abrigo en el perchero, luego volvió hacia el chico que lo miraba insistentemente – ¿Quieres sentarte? Perdona que no tenga algo más para ofrecerte que ésta habitación –se disculpó con pena, el otro solo asintió, en silencio se alejó hacia el escritorio de dos sillas que había a un costado de las camas, justo a dos metros de ellas y se sentó, Quatre sonrió nuevamente, nervioso ¿de qué hablarían? Entonces recordó que no sabía su nombre, así que se acercó hasta su cama, la más próxima al escritorio y se sentó frente a él – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó al fin, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse, el otro se puso de pie, avanzó hacia él y se inclinó ligeramente al frente

–Trowa Barton –escuchó al fin de sus labios. Al oír tal nombre sonrió con emoción contenida, se puso de pie e imitó la educada reverencia del otro, sorprendiéndolo, pudo notarlo en su mirada desconcertada. –Quatre Raberba Winner –sonrió al decirlo, como si estuviera orgulloso de su nombre, el otro no tuvo reacción especial, por momentos Quatre creyó que reconocerían sus nombres, ambos elegidos como los mejores violinistas de sus clases para disputarse ese único puesto durante un evento con la Reina, pero pareciera que el otro no estaba enterado, así que se sintió ligeramente triste, sin embargo no dejó de sonreír –Es un placer –completó su presentación, estiró su mano para tomar la del otro en un cordial saludo pero cuando Trowa sujetó su mano no fue para darle un apretón, sino para dirigirla hacia sus labios y rozar con ellos el lomo de ésta. Quatre sintió una oleada de cosquillas por todo el brazo, nuevamente se quedó sumido en un duermevela, mirando el rostro tranquilo del chico, cuando alzó éste la mirada se topó con la suya –El placer es completamente mío –le contestaba nuevamente con aquel acento Inglés que le hacía temblar las rodillas –No eres de aquí –puntualizó enseguida, volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla del escritorio, Quatre asintió, con gesto nervioso se pasó un poco de cabello tras la oreja y sonrió otra vez, era involuntario, sus labios hacían la acción sin que él se diera cuenta, luego tomó asiento sobre la cama. –Así es, hace algunos meses vine a estudiar un posgrado, también colaboro con un estudio para la Universidad –informó avergonzado, no le gustaba hablar de sus méritos. El otro no respondió, tan solo fijó la mirada unos instantes en el instrumento que descansaba sobre la cama de Quatre, éste se dio cuenta que miraba hacia esa dirección y sonrió –Toco el violín, es un pasatiempo –explicó con timidez –No soy muy bueno –dijo con modestia. Trowa le miró fijamente y luego pasó la vista a los ojos aguamarina, lo observó detenidamente durante largos segundos, haciéndolo sentir nervioso. De nuevo aquella sonrisa

– ¿Puedo? –le preguntaba a su anfitrión mientras lo miraba con expresión seria, Quatre que había oído de él en voz de su profesor no se pudo negar, su violín sería tocado por tal prodigio, por un Henryk Wieniawski contemporáneo según dijo el Académico. –Por supuesto –se puso de pie para abrirle camino, Trowa se levantó también y fue hacia el instrumento, lo sacó con delicadeza tal de su estuche que Quatre quedó embelesado, que maneras tenía de tocar aquel instrumento, no pudo evitar pensar en sus prodigiosas manos, tocándole con la misma sutileza. Trowa acomodó el instrumento, moldeándolo tan perfectamente a su cuerpo que parecía tan parte de él como sus manos, comenzó a tocar una melodía sencilla, una sonata de Strauss en Do bemol mayor, pero incluso aquella pieza, fácil de interpretar sonó como el mismísimo coro celestial, Quatre abrió los ojos grandemente, sus pupilas brillaron a la luz de tan hermosa melodía. Trowa tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía tan delicadamente que parecía otro joven completamente diferente, se veía agitado pero no desesperadamente, como si doliera cada nota tocada en aquel violín, entonces de pronto se detuvo, abrió los ojos y observó fijamente a Quatre –No creo ser mejor que tú –dijo en tono seco pero educado, Quatre seguía embelesado con su figura. –Por favor toca más –le pedía sin vergüenza, necesitaba volver a oírlo, sentir otra vez toda aquella gama de sensaciones agradables y nostálgicas, Trowa asintió, sin decir nada más volvió a acomodar el instrumento y comenzó con algo más osado, la sinfonía no.45 de Haydn (Sinfonía de los adioses), iniciando con el primer movimiento, demostrando su excelente dominio del Fa sostenido menor. Más que antes Quatre miró atentamente a Trowa, perdido entre aquella imagen trágica, la fuerza de su Allegro, las expresiones frías y dolorosas de su rostro se acentuaron aún más, pudo sentir el canto lejano del adiós y la tristeza, aunque el tempo sin duda era vivaz y rápido, lejos del Adagio, lejos del Presto, un Allegro perfecto en tonos musicales, pero desconsolador en su interpretación ¿Cómo era posible que existiera tal cosa? Frente a él estaba ese ser capaz de hacerlo sentir sensaciones contradictorias, era perfecto en técnica e interpretación, pero pudo notarlo en aquellas inconsistencias, algo que solo notaría un músico que entregara el alma, jamás un maestro frío y escéptico, a Trowa no le hacía feliz tocar, Trowa odiaba el violín, le repudiaba tanto que se hacía daño mientras interpretaba con tanta maestría un sentimiento que le era muerto. Las lágrimas le adornaron el rostro de forma casi dramática mientras se perdía en aquella figura frente a él, agitándose con desesperación y violencia, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sintió se le saldría en cualquier momento, no lo pudo evitar y rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, agachándose hasta tocar sus rodillas, no notó cuando Trowa dejó de tocar al escucharle, su invitado dejó el violín con sutileza sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia él, rodeándole con los brazos en un gesto protector, sintió el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo cubriéndole y dejó de sollozar, avergonzado de tal muestra de debilidad

-Perdóname –susurró en su oído cuando notó que se calmaban los espasmos, luego le soltó poco a poco, se miraron a los ojos y por breves instantes todo desapareció, Trowa se inclinó hacia su rostro y besó la última lágrima que nacía del rabillo del ojo, luego se alejó de forma precipitada, mirándole de pie, Quatre sentado en la cama –Jamás he hecho feliz a alguien con mi interpretación, todos me halagan y dicen que soy un prodigio, pero nadie ama las verdaderas sensaciones, no conocen el sentimiento estridente de verse atrapado en tu propia melodía, se agitan y escapan del sufrimiento, es lo único que soy capaz de hacerles sentir, lamento haberte hecho derramar tan hermosas lágrimas –explicó en tono tan suave y educado que Quatre poco pudo percibir el dolor en sus palabras. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto amable, limpió sus últimas lágrimas y sonrió. –Odias tocar ¿no es cierto? –se precipitó en su afirmación, causando un silencio grande y oscuro entre los dos, Trowa le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina ligeramente para divisar el horizonte, la ventisca había pasado, el cielo daba la bienvenida a la cada vez más fría noche, sonrió con nostalgia antes de responder –Eres la primera persona que se da cuenta –expresó en tono casi alegre, pero su voz sonaba como un turbio eco que le hizo ensordecer los sentidos, Quatre se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia él, tan cerca que Trowa pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, al instante unos suaves brazos le rodearon la cintura desde atrás, luego la cabeza de Quatre contra su espalda –Quiero que seas tú el concertista –dijo de pronto el más bajo de los dos, aferrándose al cálido cuerpo de Trowa, éste guardó silencio unos momentos –Con que eres tú –susurró sin emoción, agarró los brazos del rubio que se cerraban en su cintura y los separó, girándose hacia él instantes después, él lo miró con sus grandes ojos aguamarina y asintió, no supo que expresión poner, Trowa lo observó otros instantes –Supe que competiría con alguien de Oxford para ese puesto, jamás pensé que serias tú –puntualizó con notable mirada afligida, Quatre no entendió por qué, solo asintió de nuevo. –Lo lamentó, debí decírtelo cuando nos presentamos –se disculpaba con verdadera pena, el más alto asintió, estaba de acuerdo en que debió decírselo, pero no había marcha atrás –Es verdad que odio tocar, pero también es cierto que quiero ser ese concertista, por favor no renuncies como siento que lo estás haciendo, quiero competir contigo, quiero ser digno de estar frente a la Reina, ¿puedes regalarme ese privilegio? –preguntó con absoluta sinceridad, Quatre afirmó, era justo, se lo debía por haberlo herido con sus lágrimas –Gracias

No pasó mucho cuando decidiera marcharse, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, deteniéndose donde se encontraba el perchero, Quatre agarró el abrigo de Trowa y se lo entregó, le sonrió en el acto, era momento de despedirse, se verían durante las prácticas para decidir al concertista. El de ojos esmeralda se volteó hacia él con su expresión casi gélida y se acercó unos cuantos centímetros, elevó su mano con cautela y le acarició la mejilla, se inclinó hacia él en un gesto tranquilo y le besó sobre los labios, cerrando sus ojos en el acto, Quatre los cerró lentamente instantes después, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo correspondió aquella unión con suavidad, un beso poco húmedo y rápido, Trowa se apartó con la misma fragilidad con que se había acercado, instantes después bajó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y se miraron largos instantes a los ojos. No se dijeron nada más, no hubo palabras, tan solo una sutil sonrisa y luego el adiós, cuando Quatre cerró la puerta suspiró sutilmente, nunca antes había sentido algo así, un encuentro tan inesperado como aquel Hasta Pronto, no podía hablar de amor, pero la emoción y la felicidad que le embargaron en esos instantes no se podía describir, estaba ilusionado, ya quería volverlo a ver, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios, escucharle tocar una y otra vez una melodía alegre envuelta en tragedia.

Aquel invierno pasó rápido ante sus ojos, ver casi todos los días a Trowa se convirtió en su mayor aliciente, aunque su profesor se lo pidió de favor no tuvo más remedio que desobedecer, no estaba concentrado completamente, cada día que pasaba junto a aquel chico alto y guapo se convirtió en un cantar más hermoso cada vez. No volvieron a besarse luego de aquella vez en el dormitorio, no al menos los próximos 3 meses, todo fue ensayos y más ensayos, con sus respectivos grupos, ensayos en conjunto, luego, algunos domingos sus profesores organizaban tardes con ellos dos, enseñándoles lo más selecto de las composiciones para violín, a veces los llevaban incluso a la Ópera, pero principalmente asistían a escuchar las Orquestas que se presentaban en los grandes teatros, los presentaban ante grandes Maestros de Orquesta, quienes quedaban fascinados con ellos, incluso una Sinfónica de Austria quiso llevarse a Quatre con ellos, pero con obvios resultados. Luego de esos 3 meses Trowa invitó a Quatre a su casa una tarde de domingo, lejos de Oxfordshire, Trowa vivía en el mero corazón de Londres, en un área urbana no tan acaudalada como la de Oxford, era la primera vez que el rubio se alejaba tanto de su área de vida, pero solo por él fue capaz de ir, Duo le había animado a aceptar la propuesta de su compañero y así había terminado por acceder, se maravilló de lo esplendoroso del río Támesis a media tarde, con aquel sol Londinense que tantas veces había apreciado desde la ventana de su dormitorio, ahí donde se sentía a salvo de todo. Al llegar a la modesta casa de Trowa se maravilló por aquella hermosa imagen, siempre acostumbrado a los lujos excesivos, a lo ceremonial de la nobleza, a las casas enormes y frías, ver esa pequeña residencia le llenó de cierta alegría, se imaginó viviendo en un lugar así, con verdadero calor de hogar, sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba su casa, a su exigente padre, a su difunta madre, a sus escandalosas hermanas que le recordaban a Duo. Trowa lo observó unos instantes, Quatre seguía postrado en la entrada, se acercó a él y le pidió entregara su chaqueta, el rubio obedeció mientras seguía admirando el lugar –Mi hermana Catherine está de viaje, me habría gustado que la conocieras –le decía con aquel aire casi frío y con el amado acento Inglés que Quatre adoraba y al cual se había acostumbrado –También me habría gustado conocerla –afirmó. Trowa preparó té para los dos y se sentaron en la sala luego de que el más alto le mostrara toda la casa, a excepción de su habitación, esa la dejaba para después del té, había cosas que quería mostrarle con detenimiento. Hablaron más extensamente que otras veces, era la primera charla larga que tenían, no habían antes indagado tanto en la vida del otro como en aquel momento, Quatre le habló sobre su familia, su padre de carácter duro e impenetrable, de su hermosa y comprensiva madre ahora muerta debido al cáncer de pulmón que desarrolló durante años, de sus hermanas, tan únicas e inigualables, incluso le habló de Wufei, sin ahondar en detalles incómodos, le habló de su fallecida prometida, condenada a una vida de limitaciones como aquella de la que él se había librado "gracias" a su trágica muerte, habló también de la soledad que le aquejó cuando era un recién llegado y de la gran ayuda que fue Duo en aquellos momentos difíciles. Por su parte Trowa no habló mucho, contó aquella vieja historia que había escuchado junto a su hermana toda la vida, la tía que les crio siempre la contaba, sus padres habían muerto en un buque naviero luego de haber regresado de un viaje de negocios, ambos habían sido mercaderes de gran astucia, todos les respetaban aunque no contaban con mucho dinero, la familia Barton había experimentado grandes cambios desde la Revolución Industrial y cuando fue la generación de sus padres no quedaba mucho de las grandes fábricas de las que fueron dueños, ahora solo quedaba una pequeña fábrica y un par de locales comerciales, modestos pero de buen flujo monetario, el suficiente para darles una vida tranquila y cómoda, incluso para pagar la Universidad de Londres, aunque gracias también a la Beca artística que tenía Trowa eso era posible, su hermana Catherine se dedicaba a la industria de la moda, diseñaba y confeccionaba algunos vestidos para damas de sociedad, no eran muchos sus ingresos pero le permitían seguir tomando cursos para actualizarse y hacer algunos viajes

Terminado aquel momento de confesiones e historias terminaron también de beber el té, el chico más alto sugirió subir hasta su habitación, quería mostrarle el primer violín que tocó cuando apenas tenía 7 años, que Quatre viera su colección preciada de premios, aunque odiaba tocar sentía cariño por todos y cada uno de ellos, le traían recuerdos, tanto hermosos como amargas memorias. El rubio se maravilló con la colección de premios, él no tenía ninguno, su padre jamás le permitió participar en ninguna competencia, todo siempre había sido estudiar y estudiar, por eso había amado la época en que se escapaba del mundo para sumergirse junto a Wufei en aquellos cálidos pecados de juventud, como extrañaba el acto, debía de reconocer, jamás vio el sexo como una cuestión puramente física y superficial, siempre que había estado en la cama de Wufei fue para hacer el amor, aunque había ausencia de tal sentimiento entre ellos, quizás era difícil de explicar pero había sido así. – ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntaba al tiempo que el tibio tacto de su mano en el hombro lo sacó de sus recuerdos, Quatre se giró hacia él y sonrió como era su costumbre –En casa –respondió tranquilamente, Trowa estudio su rostro, no creyó del todo en sus palabras pero no insistió, Quatre volvió a mirar a su alrededor, que bonita habitación tenía Trowa, el decorado y adornos justos a la medida de su personalidad, en el Colegio él no tenía tal libertad, los estudiantes firmaban una especie de contrato que no les permitía hacerle cambios a las habitaciones, adecuarlas hasta cierto punto a su gusto y necesidad sí, pero no hacerlas propias, cálidas, como si fueran realmente suyas, lo único realmente suyo en aquella habitación era su amado violín y la foto de su familia. Trowa se acercó a su espalda, tan sutilmente que no lo sintió hasta que sus manos le tocaron los hombros, Quatre sonrió, miraba hacia uno de los escaparates donde Trowa tenía sus trofeos, agachó ligeramente la cabeza y miró hacia un costado, sintiendo la tibieza del otro, su cuerpo un poco más cerca, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento en su oído –Me gustas Quatre, me gustas mucho –confesó sin temor, ni un solo nudo en la voz, el rubio sonrió, tan delicado y feliz de sentirle tan cerca. –También me gustas Trowa –le confesaba de vuelta, girándose hacia él instantes después, no hubo más palabras, compartieron su segundo beso, ésta vez más demandante, sus labios exigiendo el elixir de la boca del otro, el más alto se permitió explorar decidida y sutilmente aquella boca con su delicada lengua, mientras se fundían en un abrazo, suave y apretado a la vez, cuando se separaron hubo una mirada que lo dijo todo, Trowa no dudó un solo momento en quitarle con delicadeza la camisa al rubio, sabía por aquella mirada que lo deseaba tanto como él le deseaba, una a una las prendas fueron cayendo, se quitaron la ropa mutuamente, exigiendo la desnudez del otro, el abrazo cálido de sus cuerpos sin ropa, expuestos ante los ojos del otro, se desearon con ternura mientras se acostaban en la cama, no hubo necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, Quatre lo necesitaba dentro y Trowa necesitaba poseer aquel pequeño, suave y apasionado cuerpo, se entregaron entre sábanas cálidas, abrigados únicamente con su sudor, la penetración fue lenta, suave y profunda, el rubio no recordaba nunca haber gemido con tal entrega, con tal arrojo, mientras se aferraba a la espalda amplia y suave de Trowa, deslizando con discreción las uñas en la espalda del chico de ojos esmeralda para no causarle daño, dejando solo un rastro de líneas poco perceptibles, marcándole el sudor en la piel. Se besaron suavemente casi al finalizar, Quatre en la mano delicada y diestra de Trowa, éste dentro de él, llenándole con su semilla, cálida y ligeramente espesa, gimieron al mismo tiempo, agotados y satisfechos, ambos tenían tiempo sin haberlo hecho con alguien, entregarse a ese placer fue mucho más que solo haber experimentado algo sexual, así lo sintió Quatre en aquel momento. Se sonrieron con inocente complicidad mientras Trowa se apartaba, dejando de invadirle de aquella forma, se abrazaron sobre la cama, ninguno se durmió, descansaron apoyados en el cuerpo del otro. –Hace tiempo no hacía esto, espero no haberte decepcionado –dijo con vacilación el más bajo, Trowa sonrió antes de besarle la frente, la cabeza de Quatre descansaba en su hombro –Fue increíble –informó con fascinación, él se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos sin quedarse dormido –Te quiero Trowa –confesó avergonzado, no hubo respuesta en unos momentos –Yo también… te quiero –susurró casi con dolor, volviendo a besarle en la frente, les acompañó el silencio durante largos minutos. –Es hora de volver –tan pronto como se sintió más relajado se alejó del cuerpo de Trowa, éste le soltó lentamente y lo contempló alejarse, rumbo a su ropa, lo miró fijamente mientras se vestía, analizando aquellos movimientos tan suaves y precisos, Quatre se dio cuenta que lo miraba, volteó hacia él y le sonrió, una vez vestido se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia Trowa, se besaron como despedida – ¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve? –Quatre negó con una sonrisa –Es hora que aprenda a estar fuera de Oxford solo ¿no crees? – el otro asintió –Duo estará orgulloso de mí –puntualizó con una gran sonrisa al recordar todas sus sugerencias, porque entre ellas estaba acostarse con Trowa, se moría de ganas por contárselo, decirle que había vivido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, jamás imaginó sentir tanto placer en unos instantes, sentía cariño hacia todas aquellas veces que se entregó a su amigo Wufei, pero ninguna se comparaba con aquella experiencia tan maravillosa. Se sonrieron al despedirse, vestido en ropa interior Trowa lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo miró a través del cristal de la puerta como se alejaba, suspiró una vez, de pronto sintió aquella necesidad de autodestrucción, se odió por unos instantes por lo que había hecho, se odió tanto como odiaba el violín que le obligaban a tocar.

Los preparativos para el concierto con la Reina estaban en su etapa final, en unos días se elegirían a los estudiantes de ambas escuelas que participarían en la sinfónica y se elegiría al concertista que haría su gran acto final ante su majestad, todos estaban emocionados, sobre todo Quatre, sabía que elegirían a Trowa, él era el verdadero prodigio, se sentía un simple aficionado a su lado, estaba orgulloso, vería a Trowa tocar desde su lugar junto a los otros alumnos de la sinfónica, ya podía verlo, de pie frente a todos, con el maestro de orquesta guiándolos y él como artista principal, deleitando a todos con su solo, se había elegido el concierto para violín de Schönberg como acto final luego de varias interpretaciones en conjunto con la orquesta, aquel concierto para violín tenía su parte complicada en la ejecución del solista, por eso se la había elegido, la intención era cerrar con el famoso broche de oro y dejar un sabor de boca exquisito que durara mucho tiempo en pos de los oyentes. El día de la elección del concertista Quatre llegó muy temprano, estaba emocionado, necesitaba ver la cara de Trowa al ser elegido, si bien su novio odiaba tocar al menos sabía que aquello era importante. El frío invierno había quedado atrás, así que ya no había necesidad de grandes abrigos, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero del salón de música y tomó asiento, sacó uno de sus libros de Macroeconomía y leyó sin interés, pronto estaría en exámenes finales y necesitaba buenas notas. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó algunos gritos provenientes del pasillo, notó las voces de los profesores en esa discusión y se puso en alerta, se pararon cerca del salón, así que aguzó el oído para entender lo que hablaban. –Sabes que es verdad, Trowa supera por mucho a Quatre, su melodía es más ordenada y diestra, merece estar frente a todos, él es nuestro concertista –dijo el maestro de su novio con voz decidida, pero su propio maestro pronto se opuso a aquellas palabras –Soy el primero en admitirlo, créeme, pero tu chico carece de emoción, no siento que haya pasión en lo que hace, sí, es un excelente intérprete, pero su escenario es tan frío como un iceberg, no es el sentimiento que queremos mostrar a nuestra amada Reina –puntualizó prontamente –Te entiendo, en verdad –una pausa larga –¿Qué hay del concierto para violín de Schönberg? Quatre no es capaz de representarlo con la maestría que se debe, aún le faltan años de experiencia, tiene un Don nato, sí, pero vivió toda su vida alejado de un violín, si dejamos que interprete el solo de Schönberg nos dejará en vergüenza –explicó casi con dolor –No exageres –defendió su propio maestro –Quizás no una vergüenza, pero verán que somos solo una orquesta promedio, no los fascinará, tan solo les gustará y ya –completó con aquella afirmación, Quatre sabía que el maestro de Trowa tenía razón, él no era el indicado para ese solo, él no era el concertista que necesitaban, la Reina merecía tener al mejor y ese era Trowa Barton. Hubo un silencio después. –Será mejor preguntarles ¿no crees? Tú y yo jamás llegaremos a una decisión –propuso el maestro de Trowa, con tanta confianza que casi resultó sospechoso, el maestro de Oxford estuvo de acuerdo y enseguida entraron al salón, sorprendiéndose de ver a Quatre de pie, frente a la puerta, les observaba fijamente –No tienen nada que preguntar, su hombre es Trowa, lo digo de corazón –anunció con su cálida sonrisa –Jamás seré como él, así que preparen mi asiento junto a los demás –les terminaba de indicar, saliendo después del salón, sin esperar a que Trowa llegara, por momentos se sintió triste, por unos segundos había deseado tener tanto talento y práctica como Trowa, que ni siquiera hubiera necesidad de discutir, que ambos maestros lo eligieran a él, pero eso nunca sucedió, no quería ser egoísta así que se convenció de estar feliz por su novio.

Más tarde aquel día fue a la biblioteca, entregaría los libros que había sacado durante la semana para sus exámenes, estaba en finales, pronto acabaría ese ciclo escolar, había pensado regresar a casa durante las vacaciones, pero ahora que él y Trowa eran pareja decidió que quería estar con él durante su periodo vacacional, irían a recorrer Inglaterra y si se pudiera otros países cercanos, se podía viajar en tren por Europa sin mayor problema, aquello era un alivio. En las últimas semanas se había divertido como nunca, pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Trowa, cuando su hermana no estaba en casa aprovechaban y hacían el amor durante todo el domingo, a veces sin siquiera ponerse ropa, vagaban por la casa, desnudos o semi desnudos; cuando salían paseaban tomados de la mano, aunque la sociedad Inglesa aún era renuente en ciertos temas no se sentía en absoluto acosado, si fuera su país natal aquello sería un suicidio. Trowa lo había llevado a conocer los lugares más famosos de la vieja Inglaterra, junto con la visita a las partes más modernas, que bella era aquella ciudad, Quatre no se cansaba de verla aunque moría por conocer otros países de Europa, cuando estuviera de vacaciones se dedicaría a viajar junto a Trowa, después de todo había llevado con él bastante dinero, además de la tarjeta de crédito dorada sin límite, aquel plan era perfecto, solo faltaba una semana de clases y sería libre, dos días después de aquello sería el concierto para la Reina y luego todo el tiempo para él y Trowa. Sonrió con emoción mientras se disponía a salir de la biblioteca, recordó que quería un libro especial sobre historia de la música y se regresó al pasillo correspondiente, estaba por oscurecer y la biblioteca cerraría a lo mucho en media hora así que se apresuró, pudo distinguir la voz del maestro de Trowa, parecía que hablaba en voz baja a través del teléfono, se acercó con cautela, lo vio a través del espacio de dos libros en el estante más próximo, parecía muy feliz, con una amplia sonrisa surcándole el rostro, no le gustaba husmear pero si aquello que hablaba tenía que ver con su novio entonces le interesaba. Se colocó tan cerca como pudo para escuchar bien los cuchicheos –Sí, todo salió perfecto, esos engreídos de Oxford saben ahora quiénes somos, debió dolerles en el orgullo que la poca cosa de la Universidad de Londres les ganara ese solo para violín, hubieras visto su cara… –escuchó la cantaleta tan nítidamente que sintió enojo, les llamaba engreídos y él se estaba comportando de forma tan arrogante –Además Trowa fue inteligente ¿sabes que se acuesta con ese chico? Fue una excelente forma de hacerlo a un lado para que la discusión no terminara con él presentándose ante la Reina, el pobre ingenuo cayó redondito y claudicó –se rio ante la burla de saberlo engañado, en cambio él al oír eso no hizo más que quedarse completamente helado, con los ojos abiertos de par de par, se sintió estúpido, utilizado por Trowa, por su Trowa, su querido Trowa… ¡Por el maldito de Trowa! Ese bastardo lo engatusó para que todo saliera a la perfección, aunque desde que lo conoció él estaba decidido a renunciar al saberlo más talentoso, el propio Trowa rechazó que renunciara, quería competir, seguro para no herir su orgullo, que tonto había sido, incluso se había enamorado, por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado de alguien y esa persona le traicionaba vilmente, las lágrimas le comenzaron a rodar en silencio, cubrió su boca para no ser descubierto y se dejó caer al suelo, intentando no sollozar para que no le oyera, el profesor siguió hablando, pero su bla bla era tal balbuceo que dejó de prestarle atención, todo comenzó a tener sentido, quizás todo fue planeado, que Trowa no se presentara cuando se reunieron ambos grupos por primera vez, que lo encontrara en aquella ventisca, tal vez incluso lo siguió, también tuvo sentido que aceptara la propuesta de subir hasta su habitación y tocara el violín frente a él, que le diera un beso y después iniciaran una amistad íntima que terminó con ellos dos en la cama, luego en una relación, todo eso fue parte del plan de Trowa y su maestro por robarle aquel privilegio de tocar ante la Reina. Siguió llorando en el suelo incluso después que el maestro se fue, hasta que una encargada lo encontró y le informó que era hora de cerrar, entonces se alejó de la escuela, caminó por las calles sin fijar un destino, pensaba, en ratos lloraba y luego se enojaba, después lloraba otra vez, hacía un poco de calor pero deseaba que hiciera frío como en aquel invierno, quería retroceder el tiempo, que cuando Trowa lo encontrara en la ventisca él lo rechazara y volviera a ir a su dormitorio, solo, sin haber aceptado nunca su ayuda, pero eso nunca pasó, conoció a Trowa y se enamoró de él, ahora estaba desengañado y dispuesto a olvidarlo, volvería a su país y dejaría Londres atrás, no volvería jamás, ya no le importaban sus sueños dejados en un violín, tampoco en el piano, no deseaba saber nada de la música, ahora todo era dolor, regresaría y se haría cargo de los negocios familiares, dejaría que su padre le consiguiera otra prometida, de nuevo una chica con un alma atormentada que cuando ya tuvieran años de casados lo engañara con un peón, un sirviente o lo que fuera, porque ya no importaría, él solo sería un hombre más, a cargo de un gran imperio, pero sin alma y sin vida, quizás un pensamiento demasiado trágico, pero no deseaba nada más en esos momentos que sentirse derrotado y miserable.

Trowa marcó al celular de Quatre por décima vez aquel día, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna, aquel era el tercer día que sucedía, cuando iba al dormitorio y tocaba la puerta nunca había nadie, ni siquiera había visto a Duo para preguntarle por el que aún creía su novio, no conocía ningún otro amigo del rubio así que estaba en desventaja, sus maestros habían reportado que solo hacía sus exámenes y no se quedaba al resto de la clase, nadie sabía nada más, tampoco el profesor de música. Se comenzó a sentir impotente, necesitaba verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, lo necesitaba tanto, quería tomar su rostro y mirarle a los ojos, decirle que lo amaba, que nunca antes sintió nada igual por nadie, pero temió lo peor, que lo abandonaría, que jamás volvería a verlo, no entendía que estaba pasando, no podía siquiera concentrarse en ensayar su solo, sabía que era complicada la pieza y sin embargo estaba sumido en pensamientos trágicos respecto a su novio y al hecho de no volverlo a ver. Se llegó el día del concierto, faltaban solamente dos horas para la primera interpretación, en menos de una hora sabían que la Reina saldría desde el Palacio de Buckingham rumbo al gran Royal Opera House, donde en uno de sus salones se llevaría a cabo el evento, el profesor de la Universidad de Londres se acercó hasta él para tratar de tranquilizarlo –Déjate de tonterías –le había espetado –Ésta es tu noche, disfrútala, déjalo tranquilo, sus motivos tendrá para abandonar esto, seguro se sintió desplazado –sonrió con dolo –Olvídale, después de esto aparecerán cientos, mucho mejores que él –trató de animarle pero sin mayor éxito, Trowa lo miró con cierto aire de molestia pero guardó silencio, ¿Qué aparecerían cientos de hombres después de eso? No le servía de nada, solo quería a uno, ese único ser tan maravilloso estaba lejos de él, era inalcanzable y no sabía por qué

Miró por última vez su amada Universidad de Oxford, tan bella y esplendorosa, con aquella majestuosidad que siempre admiró, pero ahora llena de dolorosos recuerdos, dejó su violín sobre la cama del dormitorio, estaba resuelto a tirarlo a la basura, pero Duo se lo impidió, le dijo que lo dejara, él se lo guardaría para cuando decidiera volver, a pesar de las palabras de Quatre porque abandonara tal idea. Ahora el rubio iba rumbo al Aeropuerto internacional, justo en cuatro horas saldría su avión, aquel transporte que lo alejaría de la ciudad que tanto amó y que también le hizo tanto daño –Adiós amada Londres, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón –decía con cierto aire jubiloso, dentro de su mente, en su corazón, mientras el taxi se alejaba de ahí para hacerlo dejar atrás tantos dolorosos recuerdos, quizás le seguirían hasta donde fuera, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, pero prefería no estar en el lugar donde se originó todo, tal vez así podría obligar a su mente para que olvidara tan terribles memorias

No hubo más batalla que pelear, se encontró frente al público que lo observaba, todos habían prestado atención a su interpretación con la Orquesta, ahora todos miraban expectantes lo que podía lograr como concertista, de pie frente a todos comenzó a tocar su parte especial, un cúmulo de sentimientos se arremolinó en todo su cuerpo, interpretó la pieza con la mayor maestría que pudo haber tenido en la vida, por primera vez las tonalidades de su interpretación tuvieron un sentido y el sentimiento del que careció durante toda su vida, los espectadores estaban asombrados, a punto de derramar las lágrimas, aquel joven no solo eran un prodigio, un genio nato, también estaba dotado de la calidez y amor con que debía contar todo artista. Agitó su cuerpo estrepitosamente en las partes más altas, con el tempo en perfecta armonía, él y el instrumento, eran uno solo, por primera vez en su vida a causa de la tristeza y la frustración, cuando llegó al clímax de la música sus propios ojos eran lo que estaban derramando lágrimas, con la imagen de Quatre en todas y cada una de aquellas gotas de húmeda soledad, terminó la pieza musical con el mismo dominio con el cual comenzó, la familia real incluso se puso de pie, ovacionando a tal prodigio, hacía mucho tiempo que no se escuchaba algo así, los demás miembros de la orquesta lloraban también, todo mundo se empapó del sentimiento que Trowa transmitió con su música. Aquel momento de gloria no fue lo que esperó, no estaba feliz, se sentía vacío, Quatre no estaba ahí para haberlo escuchado, el amor de su vida estaba lejos, quien sabe dónde, quizás no tan lejos, pero no estaba ahí con él, no estaban compartiendo las lágrimas. Hizo una sola reverencia y salió de prisa del recinto, tan rápido que no alcanzó a escuchar el regaño de su profesor, corrió por las calles de Londres, rumbo a Oxford, quizás le encontraría ahí, si tenía suerte; cuando no pudo correr más subió a un taxi. Al llegar corrió por los pasillos rumbo al dormitorio, tocó estrepitosamente, como si se tratara de una urgencia, ésta vez la puerta se abrió, era Duo, pero Trowa no esperó a preguntar por Quatre, entró rápidamente ante los reclamos del joven amigo de su novio, o ex novio, ya no sabía que estaba sucediendo

– ¿Qué diablos te sucede? –le preguntaba un molesto Duo que mantenía la puerta abierta, esperando que el chico se saliera, Trowa vio el violín en la cama e inhaló y exhaló aire con sutileza en un suspiro, eso quería decir que su amado estaba ahí, eso tenía que ser. Se giró hacia Duo y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban cargados de una expresión que Duo jamás vio en el rostro tranquilo y casi frío de Trowa, pero no le importó, si estaba así se lo tenía bien merecido, Quatre le platicó todo, era su confidente, casi su hermano, por eso el chico de trenza estaba molesto, sabía que si su amigo se había ido era por culpa de él – ¿Dónde está? Mi Quatre –preguntó con dolor, temiendo una respuesta que no quería oír, pero ahí estaba, Duo lo miró con odio, estaba furioso – ¿No lo sabes? Deberías suponerlo –le decía en un tono lastimero, casi una burla, Trowa negó enseguida, estaba confundido, el violín, el instrumentos estaba ahí, debía significar algo –Dímelo por favor, necesito hablar con él porque no tengo idea de lo que sucede –trató de explicar, pero Duo hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras, no le importaba la urgencia de Trowa. –Se fue ¿sí? Ya no lo encontrarás aquí jamás –respondió con tristeza y enojo, causándole una gran sorpresa, una conmoción que al instante no tuvo como reaccionar, luego se acercó a él estrepitosamente, tomándolo por los hombros lo agitó -¡Es mentira! Él no pudo haberse ido –gritó molesto, nunca antes se sintió así, tuvo miedo, sus pupilas temblaban tratando de enfocar a un sorprendido Duo, no quería aceptar aquellas palabras -¿Por qué no habría de ser cierto? –le había respondido el otro sin aminorar su enojo –Después de lo que le hiciste, eres un cobarde –lo miró nuevamente, aquella expresión de desprecio, Trowa no entendió en un instante, luego se confundió, creyó entender, luego pensó que no había modo que se enterara de algo así, después encontró lógica a lo que pensaba y se alejó suavemente de Duo, desconcertado –Lo que él cree no es toda la verdad, de eso estoy seguro –dijo casi entre dientes, el otro no entendió aunque tampoco le importó, para Duo Trowa era un canalla y punto, no tenía justificación

– ¿Por qué dejó su violín? –al cabo de unos segundos preguntó después de ver otra vez el instrumento, callado y hermoso, dentro de su estuche sobre la cama. –Porque fueron tú y la música lo que más le ha lastimado ¿Encuentras otra explicación? ¿Por qué querría algo que le recuerda a ti? Eres un maldito, nunca lo mereciste, tampoco ese talento que tienes –espetó Duo con enojo, ya no soportaba ver a Trowa un momento más, lo quería fuera de su vista, así que se acercó y lo empujó, tratando de hacerlo salir de la habitación, la puerta seguía abierta, pero el chico de orbes esmeraldas no lo permitió, aunque Duo tenía apariencia frágil era fuerte, sin embargo Trowa estaba desesperado, no le importó empujarlo y abrirse camino, fue hasta la cama y agarró el instrumento de Quatre, enseguida Duo trató de arrebatárselo, no permitiría que se llevara tan preciado objeto, pero no pudo impedirlo, Trowa echó a correr con toda la fuera de sus piernas, escuchando en un eco la voz de Duo que corría tras él, gritándole que se detuviera, que dejara el instrumento, pero luego de algunos segundos la voz se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer, ya solo eran él y el violín de Quatre, corriendo por las calles ahora tristes y grises de Londres, todo cuanto conocía había perdido su color, nunca antes le importó tanto su vida como ahora pensándola lejos de Quatre.

Aquel frío invierno le traía muy malos recuerdos, igual que hace dos años había una ventisca que lo dejó atrapado en medio de las calles, ahora de Trondheim, a su alrededor, en medio de la penumbra le fue imposible seguir avanzando y se apeó cerca de una casa, no tuvo mayor opción, esperaría a que aminorara aquella precipitación glaciar. Cuando recién llegó a aquel lugar las personas le dijeron que los inviernos no solían ser vorazmente glaciares, pero que el de ese año prometía ser uno de los más crudos inviernos en los últimos tiempos ¡Vaya ironía! Decidía visitar un lugar y resultaba que aquel estaba condenado a un duro invierno cuando él se decidía estar ahí, ¿casualidad o destino? Quizás solamente se trataba de las crueles consecuencias del cambio climático, no sabía, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquel viento helado que le cortaba la piel, se filtraba a través de la ropa y le calaba en los huesos, pensó en lo desafortunado de su destino. Poco después de la celebración de su cumpleaños 23 fue mandado por su padre a Noruega, debía cerrar unos tratos importantes en Stavanger, la famosa ciudad petrolera, aquella era su principal competencia a nivel internacional en el ámbito petrolero con algunos de los clientes de las empresas de la familia Winner y él debía llegar a acuerdos con algunos empresarios para mantener los precios en lógica estabilidad, acuerdos que distaban un poco de las normas Internacionales de la OECD pero vamos ¿Qué es imposible en el mundo de los negocios? Quatre había comprendido muchas cosas a la mala, esas que los estudios no dejan en enseñanza y solo se aprenden con la práctica, ahora él era un empresario muy importante, a su corta edad y a pesar de su postgrado truncado en la Universidad de Oxford, resultaba ser un blanco exquisito no solo de los grandes conglomerados empresariales, sino de las féminas solteras hijas de importantes familias en Arabia Saudita, pero eso a él no le importaba, ni siquiera las ofertas de negocios, ni el dinero, ni el maldito petróleo y las grandes industrias, ni siquiera sabía si le importaba algo, claro, además de calmarse todos aquellos dolores producidos por la helada, aquella maldita ventisca que le comenzaba a cerrar los pulmones

–Mi destino será morir aquí, no cabe duda –pensó trágicamente, si, solía tener pensamientos dramáticos de vez en cuando, pero el dolor se estaba tornando muy agudo, salió de su casa sin el abrigo apropiado, después de todo cuando despertó el clima parecía bastante aceptable, ahora se arrepentía de haber salido así, tan a la ligera, se hizo un ovillo afuera de la casa donde intentaba refugiarse, cerca de las escaleras, cuando creyó que jamás se quitaría aquella ventisca escuchó un ruido por encima de su cabeza, giró hacia aquella dirección y vio el rostro de un joven atractivo, de pronto tuvo un deja vú, Trowa en su memoria seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, tan caballero, tan Inglés, ofreciéndose a ser su héroe y rescatarlo de morir congelado, pero no, no era él, gracias al cielo y Alá aquel joven era otra persona, pero su mirada era casi igual de indiferente, solo que aquella mirada de tonalidades azules lo miraba con desprecio, como si quisiera gritarle que se fuera de su propiedad, sin embargo no lo hizo, aquel joven levantó su mano y le hizo una seña con ésta –Entra –dijo de pronto, con voz casi tan gélida como la de la nieve bajo sus pies, no lo pensó ni un momento y se levantó, el joven entró a su casa y tras él Quatre. Cuando el chico cerró la puerta miró hacia el rubio, lo escaneó de pies a cabeza en silencio, luego se alejó sin decir nada, caminó hasta una puerta cerca del recibidor y al abrirla sacó un abrigo, se acercó de nuevo hacia él y se lo aventó –Toma, no quiero lidiar después con cadáveres en mi propiedad –se expresó con tanta indiferencia que Quatre no supo si aquello fue una broma o no, conocía el sentimiento, los Ingleses nunca habían sido precisamente los mejores bromistas del mundo, así que cuando vivió en Londres le costó mucho trabajo distinguir entre bromas y realidad, quizás los Noruegos no eran tan secos y rectos como los Ingleses pero no supo cómo reaccionar a aquellas palabras, tan solo sonrió y se puso enseguida el abrigo, sintiendo pronto una agradable sensación de calidez, comenzó a titiritar y los dientes le temblaron, el joven lo miró fijamente -¿Té o chocolate? Café no tengo –preguntó en tono casi amable aunque su mirada seguía siendo demasiado neutral. –Akvavit sería mejor opción –contestó sin temor a ser descortés descartando tan ricas propuestas, incluso creyó ver en el rostro del otro chico una especie de sonrisa ante su respuesta –Siéntate –dijo en tono casi imperativo, luego se alejó, Quatre pensó que a la cocina y quizás no se equivocó, tan solo se sentó a esperar, luego de unos momentos el joven regresó con una botella a medio empezar de Akvavit y dos vasitos apropiados para beber sin acompañamiento del líquido de aquella botella. El joven se sentó en el sillón frente a él y sirvió en ambos vasos, entregó uno a Quatre, éste agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, luego ambos levantaron sus tragos en una especie de brindis silencioso y bebieron de un solo trago todo el contenido, la sensación del líquido quemándole agradablemente la garganta lo hizo estremecer, luego sonrió –El año pasado estuve en Rusia, cuando fuimos de expedición a las montañas nos íbamos sin desayunar, un vasito de Vodka en ayunas era suficiente para mantener el calor corporal y aguantar el hambre –contó en un tono casi melancólico, el otro se limitaba a mirarlo, estudiando sus facciones –Quatre Raberba Winner –le decía tras el silencio, estirando su mano hacia él, no tardó en encontrar respuesta al gesto –Heero Yuy –respondió el otro en tono sereno, pareciera que le había agradado, aunque el silencio reinaba en aquella reunión, pero algo había en aquellos ojos que le dieron a entender que ese chico era buena persona

Tras un par de horas y después de una botella y media de licor el ambiente fue menos silencioso, Quatre comenzó a contar de su vida y sus viajes, sus negocios, prácticamente su vida quedó revelada ante Heero, salvo su vivencia con Trowa en Londres, cada vez que hablaba de él mismo evitaba ese tema como diera lugar, como si jamás hubiese sucedido aquello. Heero en cambio aunque no habló mucho contó sobre él, no era de nacionalidad Noruega, sin embargo había llegado ahí a la edad de 5 años, sus padres murieron cuando tenía 7 y desde entonces se había quedado completamente solo, toda su familia, quienes sea que fueran era desconocida para él, sus padres habían llegado a Oslo un verano después de huir de sus familias, jamás supo el motivo ni quería saberlo, él era feliz así, cuando cumplió 8 años comenzó a trabajar de ayudante en una construcción, a manera de secreto, claramente, y así duró durante varios años, hasta que entrada la adolescencia comenzó en el negocio de las petroleras, era Ingeniero Químico, un experto en la petroquímica, aunque ganaba bien era modesto y prefería los lugares tranquilos como Trondheim, donde vivía la mayor parte del tiempo aunque su centro de operación estaba en Stavanger, así que cuando contó todo aquello Quatre se mostró más interesado en su conversación, después de todo entendía todo cuanto le platicaba, y no solo por su dominio en las lenguas nórdicas, sino por aquel tema que a pesar de todo el desprecio que le tenía, le emocionaba, quizás en eso se parecía a Trowa, ambos eran expertos en lo que tanto les halagaban pero eran incapaces de amarlo. De nuevo pensaba en ese infeliz ¿Cuándo se acabaría aquella pesadilla? Habían pasado ya 2 años y no podía olvidarlo, ni siquiera se había interesado en ningún otro hombre. –El alcohol parece que te ha afectado –le comentaba Heero al sacarlo de su trance, enseguida Quatre le miró con ojos perdidos, se sintió cansado, su anfitrión se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, aún no se terminaba todo –Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, está anocheciendo y la temperatura descenderá aún más -.

–Muchas gracias –dijo de forma tímida, nunca había hecho eso, quedarse a dormir en casa de un extraño, aunque Quatre no era especialmente malicioso a la hora de catalogar a las personas, así que confió en él, después de todo no tenía pinta de asesino o demente –Solo tengo una habitación, si no te importa compartir cama… el sillón también es cómodo –el tono de su voz no había cambiado ni un ápice, Quatre asintió y lo siguió hasta la habitación, Heero sacó algunas prendas para que pudiera dormir cálidamente y salió de la habitación mientras se vestía, cuando regresó el rubio estaba acostado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo y cubierto por las gruesas sábanas, Heero también estaba vestido con su ropa abrigadora para dormir y luego de apagar la luz se acostó a su lado, no demasiado cerca, a pesar del alcohol no pudo conciliar el sueño, sus ojos acostumbrados ahora a la oscuridad se giraron hacia su invitado, Quatre seguía viendo el techo, pensando, recordó aquella primera vez con Trowa, hace 2 años, desde entonces no estuvo con nadie, solamente él había hecho cálidos sus días de frío invierno, llevó una mano a su rostro cuando las lágrimas lo surcaron silenciosamente, Heero no dijo nada, se acercó un poco más hasta quitarle la mano del rostro, Quatre le miró en medio de aquella oscuridad y se levantó en un movimiento rápido, intentó besarlo pero Heero retrocedió de la cintura hacia arriba, sus piernas y cadera seguían cerca de él, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, no supieron por cuanto tiempo, solo pudieron saber que segundos después estaban besándose, que Heero quitó sus ropas y las propias, estas yacían en el suelo, mientras ellos lo hacían bajo las cálidas sábanas, Heero acomodado entre sus piernas y él con los brazos apretándole la espalda, no hubo más besos, solo aquel acto envuelto en gemidos y agitados movimientos, dándose calor mutuo en aquella fría noche. Al terminar no hubo abrazos ni besos, tan solo yacieron jadeantes uno al lado del otro, tratando de calmar la respiración, luego absoluto silencio. –Hace tiempo no hacía esto –sonrió avergonzado Quatre, rompiendo el hielo del momento –2 años –informó como si le hubieran preguntado, Heero guardó silencio unos instantes –5 años –espetó el otro, como si se tratara de una competencia, el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada y el otro tan solo sonrió

Aquel fue el inicio de su amistad, el sexo entre ellos quedó tan solo en aquella noche, el alcohol, la situación, el momento extraño, el frío y otros factores fueron quizás el parteaguas para aquel acto, pero no fue más un tema entre ellos, se frecuentaban en ocasiones, cuando Heero estaba en Trondheim, se juntaban para beber, iban al teatro o hacían actividades deportivas, a veces conversaban durante horas sobre el negocio del petróleo, tenían ligeras discusiones y sus debates siempre eran interesantes. Un día Quatre recibió un e-mail, era de Duo, pasaría un mes en Suecia y después iría a verlo a Noruega, eso puso muy contento al rubio, le alegraba seguir en contacto con su amigo, tras su huida él se comunicó hasta Arabia, le había manifestado lo sucedido en Oxford, la llegada de Trowa, el hurto del violín y todo lo demás, aunque el rubio se había negado a saber Duo le informó que no se sabía nada de Trowa, tras acabar el concierto con la Reina desapareció después de robar su violín, dejó la Universidad de Londres y ni siquiera su hermana sabía de él, todo lo que Catherine dijo es que tomó algo de ropa y partió con mochila en hombro, en la mano el violín robado y nada más, pero a Quatre no le importó, si Trowa había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra mucho mejor para él, claro que fue solo un pensamiento debido al despecho, la verdad es que estaba preocupado aunque jamás lo manifestaría.

El día que Duo llegó a Trondheim Quatre lo recogió en la estación central ferroviaria, su amigo venía en el Tren de Dovre, el cual había tomado desde Oslo, ciudad a la que arribó en avión desde Suecia. Al verse se dieron un gran abrazo, aunque mantenían el contacto no se habían visto en los más de 2 años que Quatre había dejado Londres, ninguno había cambiado, al menos físicamente, Quatre ahora era más abierto aunque aún conservaba parte de su timidez, en cambio Duo seguía igual de alegre, igual de platicador, el rubio no sabía cuánto lo extrañó hasta que estuvo ahí, tan tangible como el enorme abrazo que se habían dado. Llegaron a casa del árabe y éste pronto hizo 2 cafés, se sentaron a conversar tan pronto estuvieron en casa, incluso la maleta del chico seguía a la entrada, junto a la puerta –Así fue como decidí quedarme, solo debía hacer los negocios allá, pero me enamoré de Trondheim, aquí la vida es tranquila, me ayuda a no pensar estupideces –dijo al finalizar, bebiendo de su café –A no pensar en Trowa, querrás decir –contestó sin emoción especial, no pensaba hacerle daño o algo así, Quatre sonrió, apreciaba la sinceridad de Duo, siempre decía las cosas tal cuál eran –Es verdad, pero ya no lo extraño –mintió –Cuéntame tú ¿tienes pareja por fin? O quizás Duo Maxwell sigue rompiendo corazones por todos lados-.

–Tuve un novio –sonrió orgulloso al ver la expresión de asombro en Quatre –Sí, un hombre, me dije ¿por qué no? Y resultó que fue bastante interesante, ahora entiendo por qué tus gustos, experimenté de todo con él, creo que no despreciaré la idea de hacerlo de nuevo, a veces algunas chicas me aburren ¿sabes? Hablando de cosas que no me interesan, aunque el sexo siempre está de lujo, eso jamás les podré negar a las condenadas –soltó una risa al decirlo y Quatre le siguió, el jamás sintió ni hizo nada con alguna mujer así que no entendía de lo que hablaba su amigo. Luego de un par de horas de conversación Quatre recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular, era de Heero, ese fin de semana estaría en Trondheim, sabía que estaría de visita algunos días su amigo de Londres y tenía interés de conocerlo en persona, había visto las fotografías del celular de Quatre, además éste siempre hablaba mucho de él, a Heero le resultaba interesante un hombre así, rara vez se interesaba en alguien

Casi por la noche Duo se instaló por fin en casa de Quatre como se debe, no era muy grande pero si más modesta que sus residencias en Oriente Medio, además de la alcoba principal tenía 2 más para los huéspedes y un cuarto de servicio, la chica del aseo iba solo 2 veces por semana, ya que Quatre era limpio y ordenado, incluso lavaba su propia ropa, su mucama, por así llamarla, se hacía cargo solo de plancharle, cocinar a veces, lavar baños y limpiar pisos, aquel lugar era de poco polvo, incluso en verano, así que los muebles eran limpiados muy de vez en cuando. El rubio preparaba la cena en tanto Duo tomaba un baño, éste al salir se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo, olía tan bien que pronto su estómago comenzó a gruñir de hambre, pero Quatre le impidió meter mano hasta que estuviera todo terminado, así pasaron casi cuarenta minutos en los cuales llegó Heero, con toda intención que se encontraran desde el inicio Quatre pidió a su amigo que abriera la puerta, para Duo fue una sorpresa ver a tan guapo muchacho, Quatre le habló de él tan superficialmente que ni siquiera pudo imaginarlo, todo lo contrario con él, pues Heero pensó al verlo en persona que las fotos no le hacían justicia, Duo era en verdad guapo y de apariencia relajada, se le notaba vivaracho y alegre, ya que él era todo lo contrario aquellos aspectos le resultaron encantadores, para cuando Quatre sirvió por fin la cena después de dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, ellos dos se encontraban charlando amenamente en la sala, claro que Duo ocupaba el 80 por ciento de la conversación y él tan solo el 20, pero no parecía importarle, el rubio notó en la mirada de Heero al observar a Duo que estaba realmente interesado en él, que lo escuchaba sin perder de vista su rostro, Quatre sonrió, pensando en que harían una buena pareja. Después de la cena Quatre se retiró a la cocina para lavar los trastos, volviéndolos a dejar solos con aquella 'mala' intención de que se conocieran mejor, cuando Heero se levantó al baño Duo fue rápidamente hasta la cocina, se le notaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Eres un listo –le pegó en el hombro al acercarse –Me estabas reservando lo mejor para el final ¿eh? –se notaba en su voz la emoción, Quatre levantó la mano en un gesto de declararse culpable –Sabía que congeniarían, son como agua y aceite –estaba satisfecho, sabía que todo estaba saliendo como pensó y se sentía contento, ojalá él también encontrara a alguien en quien enterrar por fin el amargo recuerdo de Inglaterra –Por favor dime que no te acostaste con él –su voz que sonaba casi como en un eco lo sacó de su trance, entendió lo que le preguntaba y luego de analizarlo se quedó helado, lo miró a los ojos e hizo aquella mueca de indecisión que Duo conocía tan bien –No me digas… Eres un cochinote –le pegó en las costillas con el codo, aunque se mostraba alivianado Quatre notó una pequeña mueca de decepción, quizás tristeza –Solo fue una vez –apresuró la explicación –Cuando nos conocimos, te juro que nunca ha vuelto a pasar y jamás sucederá de nuevo, aquella vez fue un error y ambos lo sabemos –ahora el del gesto triste fue Quatre, su amigo lo miraba fijamente –Nada me haría más feliz que se dieran una oportunidad, lo vi en sus ojos Duo, le gustas de verdad, en los meses que tengo de conocerlo jamás lo vi interesado en nadie –le explicaba de forma tan convincente y sincera que Duo se sintió conmovido, sonrió y después lo abrazó, el rubio respondió el abrazo y al soltarse se miraron de nuevo –Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad amigo, no te sientas culpable, esas cosas suceden y ambos somos adultos, así que no te preocupes más, si se da algo entre Heero y yo esto no será una sombra, te lo prometo –de nuevo aquella sinceridad, aquellas palabras fieles de un amigo leal, volvieron a darse un abrazo. Afuera de la cocina, muy cerca de la puerta estaba Heero, había escuchado gran parte de lo último y ahora sonreía ligeramente, él estaba de acuerdo con Quatre, lo que sucedió entre ellos aquella noche fue solo cosa del momento, algo que jamás se repetiría, porque eran buenos amigos y nada más

Duo se quedó en Noruega cerca de tres semanas, debía regresar a Suecia, ahí tenía su trabajo, tenía una empresa dedicada a la exportación e importación de obras de arte moderno, negocio que había abierto con ayuda de un préstamo bancario en Londres, donde se encontraba la oficina principal, solo ahí y en Estocolmo, era una empresa relativamente pequeña aunque sus aspiraciones eran mayores. El día que hubo de irse Quatre y Heero lo llevaron a la estación del tren para que partiera rumbo a Oslo y ahí abordar su avión, luego de despedirse del rubio éste se alejó, esperaría a Heero en el auto, los quería dejar solos para que se despidieran, lo supo después por Duo y no por Heero aunque a él si lo veía en persona, su amigo Estadounidense le contó todo vía e-mail, Heero le propuso que saliera con él, se verían cuando pudieran, ya sea que él viajara a Suecia o Duo a Noruega, ahí en la estación sellaron el acuerdo con un beso, el primero, más no el último, conforme pasó el tiempo su relación se hizo más sólida, incluso compraron una casa juntos en Estocolmo, al cabo de medio año vivían juntos en Suecia, Heero había conseguido otro trabajo allá, quizás no de tan alto rango como el que tenía en Noruega pero le iba bastante bien, lo importante ahora en su vida era Duo, así como para Duo lo era Heero, aquellas noches de relaciones pasajeras habían quedado atrás. Quatre estaba contento por sus amigos, los había conocido por separado en dos etapas distintas de su vida, ahora esos dos mejores amigos salían uno con el otro ¿había mejor milagro que aquel? De momento no se le ocurría ninguno.

Fue en el otoño de sus 24 años cuando recibió la terrible noticia, su padre había fallecido, un infarto fulminante dijeron los doctores, no se pudo hacer nada, la muerte llegó al instante y no hubo más. Quatre dejó su vida en Noruega atrás para hacerse cargo de todo lo pertinente a las cesiones, la herencia y demás papeleo, después de todo él era el único hombre entre el grupo de hermanos, tenía el deber de hacerse cargo, así que tuvo que manejarlo con frialdad, entre el dolor y el estrés manejó todo de manera profesional, le tomó varias semanas arreglar los asuntos, las sucesiones y todo lo demás; terminó agotado, sin ganas de saber nada más de nada, pero debía ser fuerte, había superado muchas cosas, la muerte de su madre, la traición de Trowa y ahora esto, se dio ánimos en silencio y ante los demás se mostró fuerte, solo pudo llorar el día que habló con Duo por teléfono, con él pudo desahogarse para ser capaz de al menos dormir tranquilo. Cuando el invierno cayó sobre la ciudad de Jeddah, donde tenía su casa principal, lejos de los grandes negocios familiares, Quatre pudo sentir la reconfortante diferencia con Inglaterra, Rusia o Noruega, en su país los inviernos eran como la primavera de otros países, justo ese día al consultar la temperatura vio el termómetro marcando apenas los 11 grados centígrados, bastante fresco para ser mediodía, quizás otra consecuencia del cambio climático, pero no quiso pensar en eso, cada vez que lo hacía la culpa le carcomía la consciencia, después de todo su principal fuente de riqueza eran los negocios de hidrocarburos y no hacía falta ser un profesional en la materia para saber que aquello contribuía en gran parte al desastre medioambiental del mundo. De nuevo pensando esas cosas dramáticas que le atormentaban, pero no podía evitarlo, era sensible al entorno, siempre tuvo aquella clase de Don.

Cuando la junta de asesores se reunió y le explicaron su inminente viaje a la ciudad de Londres para cerrar un importante negocio Quatre sintió que la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, nunca creyó que tuviera la necesidad de regresar a la hermosa ciudad donde vivió bellos pero también tormentosos momentos, trató de mostrarse sereno pero sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor, se podía notar sin siquiera conocerlo demasiado, pero sabía que cuando la junta se ponía de acuerdo en algo él no se podía negar, después de todo aunque era el jefe supremo de todos debía sujetarse también a aquel grupo de hombres a los que su padre les tuvo tanta confianza en vida. En menos de una semana se encontraba en el vuelo rumbo a la ciudad de sus pesadillas, una verdadera contradicción, había amado Inglaterra, sobre todo Londres, ni que decir de Oxfordshire, pero tenía tan crueles recuerdos en ella que sentía una especie de extraño resentimiento, así que cuando llegó y sintió pronto aquel helado frío las memorias comenzaron a acudir a su mente una tras otra, los momentos al lado de Trowa, tan bellos cono tristes. Caminó por las calles a paso lento, frente a sus ojos estaban él y Trowa, tomados del brazo, recorriendo partes históricas, tomándose fotos, charlando tonterías, luego buscando rincones en los cuales poder abrazarse y besarse sin ser vistos o molestados, después, cuando aquellos paseos terminaban ellos buscaban refugio más íntimo y hacían el amor, principalmente en Moteles, los fines de semana cuando Catherine salía usaban la casa de los Barton, y muy de vez en cuando en el dormitorio de la Universidad donde Quatre vivió en aquel entonces, nunca los descubrieron, siempre vivieron aquellos momentos en el total anonimato, solo Duo lo sabía, o al menos en ese entonces él creyó que solo su amigo sabía, pero que tonto había sido, porque también el profesor lo supo, aquel par de monstruosos hombres lo usaron, sin importarles sus sentimientos, le destruyeron su juventud llena de vida y proyectos, a él lo redujeron a la nada y se volvió una especie de fantasma, incapaz de volver a amar, de volver a vivir, Trowa y aquel maldito profesor lo destruyeron por completo

Se registró en el The Landmark London, nunca había estado ahí, odiaba los Hoteles demasiado lujosos pero ahí fue donde le reservaron sus asesores, después de todo no muy lejos de ahí se llevaría a cabo el negocio, lo que Quatre agradecía era que no se encontraba cerca de la Universidad de Oxford, no soportaría la idea de estar ahí, solo de pensarlo le producía escalofríos, así que se animó a salir por la tarde del día que llegó, aquella parte de la ciudad no la conocía muy bien, según vio en su mapa caminaba por la Baker Street, recordó aquellas novelas de Sherlock Holmes donde leyó aquel nombre, supuso en aquel entonces que no existía pero ahora sonreía al ver que sí, continuó andando por aquella calle hasta topar con la Marylebone Road donde dio vuelta, se veía que era una vía bastante agradable, con aquellos edificios de arquitectura exquisita, incluso los edificios más sencillos parecían obras de arte, pero un edificio en específico le llamó la atención, de arquitectura relativamente modesta pero bonito, su fachada envuelta en ligera nieve le pareció de ensueño, caminó hacia él como en un duermevela, necesitaba verlo de cerca, cruzó la acera y lo inspeccionó, en el frente con letras doradas pudo leer "Royal Academy of Music", sintió que perdía dominio de sus miembros y las rodillas le temblaron, aunque estuvo en Londres casi por 7 meses jamás visitó aquel lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo por internet, por aquellos días estaba tan enamorado de Trowa y embelesado con él que no prestó atención a nada más, ahora que tenía aquella Academia perteneciente a la Universidad de Londres frente a sus ojos el sentimiento volvió, las lágrimas le acompañaron junto con todos los recuerdos que quería borrar, se sintió débil y sin embargo avanzó, estaba abierto al público, como si se tratara de un embrujo siguió andando, que espectacular lugar, todo el ambiente olía a cuerdas y viento roto al compás de la música, pudo sentir la vibra de cientos de almas conjugarse con la suya, las lágrimas no le abandonaron, vio los hermosos escaparates llenos de instrumentos, de trofeos, diplomas, cuadros, algunas salas eran majestuosas, parecía estar dentro de un teatro, aquellas visiones casi oníricas del hermoso interior del edificio lo dejaron perplejo, llegó a un salón solitario, quizás no había una próxima clase en él, así que se atrevió a entrar, prendió la luz y vio aquellos asientos que le fueron tan conocidos antes, frente a ellos el lugar para el Director de la Orquesta, todo perfectamente acomodado de forma que no se afectara la acústica de los instrumentos, suspiró profundo y avanzó hacia una de las sillas de un flautista, sentándose después, miró al frente y casi pudo ver la silueta de Trowa tomar su violín, interpretando una tormentosa melodía de Max Bruch, mirándole por unos instantes, cuando llegó el segundo movimiento del concierto para violín no. 1, aquel Adagio que le atravesó el corazón, causándole nuevas heridas a su alma marchita. Rompió a llorar en medio de aquella melodía que sonaba en su mente, atormentándole, jamás antes sintió tanto dolor, poco a poco la figura de Trowa se desvaneció, como el agua que se cuela a través de los dedos y tan solo te deja rastro de su humedad, eso era lo que sentía por Trowa, un sentimiento húmedo aún pero que se escapaba de entre sus manos, huía y se alejaba de él, lo volvía inalcanzable, tal como aquella melodía, incorpórea, intangible, pero tan llena de vida, la que jamás podría alcanzar de nuevo, ¿Era ese el adiós? Resignarse de una vez, ceder al más grande dolor sin poder dejarlo escapar, hasta el día en que llegara la hora de su muerte, quizás en el lecho de ese moribundo que sería él por fin fuera capaz de encontrar paz, escuchar por última vez la sonata del dolor que se desvanece, dándole la bienvenida a la redención. Sí, aquello debía suceder algún día, estaba seguro, lo esperaba con amor

Cuando hubo terminado de llorar y perdió toda fuerza se puso de pie, abandonó aquella sala que le hizo desvanecer todas la seguridad con la que creyó contar y ahora se disponía a abandonar aquel edificio, al dar el primer paso fuera vio alguien conocido acercarse hacia la entrada, pretendiendo entrar a la Academia, fue inevitable tenerlo enfrente, ambos detuvieron sus pasos y se reconocieron en la mirada fija que compartieron, no tardó mucho en reaccionar el rubio, mostrando aquella mirada feroz que le daba entender cuanto le odiaba, el otro, al reconocerlo y recordar lo sucedido años atrás tan solo palideció, era como si de repente tuviera miedo de él, como si siempre le hubiera temido. –Quatre… –susurró al reaccionar –Vaya sorpresa, ahora serás alumno de nuestra institución, supongo –afirmó con tal confianza que le hizo enojar más, ese hombre estaba tan tranquilo postrado frente a él, hablándole como si de viejos amigos se tratara, quiso abofetearlo pero se contuvo, ¿Qué caso tenía? ¿Valía acaso la pena? Sonrió para sus adentros, claro que no importaba, sonrió amargamente ante él –Hace tiempo renuncié a la música, ya no significa nada para mí –le respondió de manera fría al viejo maestro de Trowa, si algo había aprendido de Heero era controlar sus emociones y tratar de parecer frío, aunque por dentro lo que sintieras fuera completamente lo opuesto, sabías enseñanzas de su amigo. No dijo más y pasó de él, rozando su hombro, no quería verle a la cara ni un segundo más

–Espera –le llamaba cuando intentó alejarse, Quatre se detuvo de forma automática, sin girarse a él, solo esperando que hablara de nuevo –No sé nada de él, nadie sabe nada, aunque hubo insistencias por parte de Julliard para hacerlo estudiar en New York, jamás pude localizarle, ni siquiera su hermana tiene tal conocimiento, se convirtió en un fantasma ¿sabes? Desde que te fuiste, después de aquella noche, fue como si la presentación ante la Reina ya no valiera nada –explicó con un aire casi tan frío como el de aquella ventisca cuando le conoció, pero quizás solo fue la impresión de su oído al escucharle, porque quiso cerrar su corazón, hacer como si no le importara lo que sucedió con él, pero mentiría, sería una vil mentira, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, Trowa era una sombra en sus recuerdos que le atormentaba día a día, pero en la realidad también lo era, a su alrededor era como si él ya no existiese jamás, como bien supo de Duo, como ahora lo escuchaba de aquel profesor, Trowa era solamente un fantasma. –Quizás esté muerto ¿no cree? Tal vez así podamos vernos en el infierno él y yo, nuevamente –respondió con tono lúgubre, tan ajeno a él, pero no le importó nada, ni siquiera el gesto de desconcierto del profesor, ni el aire que comenzaba a mover todas las copas de los árboles, anunciando la llegada de una helada tan fría como en esos momentos estaba su corazón.

Sobrevivió a Londres y la vida siguió, con el poco sentido conque contó desde que Trowa lo traicionó, se sentía un ser vacío, caminando por el mundo sin rumbo, sin metas, sin nada, pensó incluso en cumplir una de las tantas voluntades que su padre le pronunció en vida, quería que se casara, que tuviera hijos, que ellos siguieran las tradiciones del negocio familiar, aunque Quatre no quería eso, jamás lo quiso, pero ¿qué importaba ya lo que quisiera? Quizás su destino siempre fue ser la marioneta de su padre, hacer su santa y bendita voluntad, con esa determinación comenzó su búsqueda de una esposa, tenía que ser de su país natal, eso lo tenía claro, sus hermanas no permitirían otra cosa, incluso las dejó a ellas a cargo, deberían buscar las cualidades exactas que se requirieran para ser la esposa de alguien de su posición, a él realmente no le interesaba nada, casarse era solo una formalidad y ya. Mientras aquellos preparativos eran llevados a cabo en su país, él se encontraba nuevamente de viaje, los negocios se habían vuelto su única razón para existir, cuidar el patrimonio de la familia y sus hermanas, jamás las dejaría desamparadas. Nuevamente estaba ante el crudo invierno, o quizás para él todos los inviernos del mundo eran crudos, salvos los del Oriente Medio que resultaban casi primaverales, debía admitir que era un sufrimiento estar ante la blanca nieve, quemándole de frío la piel, pero incluso con aquella penuria anduvo por las calles de Moscú, se dirigía al famoso Teatro Bolshoi, donde el ballet homónimo presentaría el famoso Lago de los cisnes del compositor ruso Tchaikovsky, no es que fuera partidario de éste tipo de arte, pero fue invitado por su cliente, así que no pudo evitar decir que sí a la invitación. A paso lento y enfadado llegó, lo que menos quería en la vida era escuchar una orquesta, el solo sonido de los instrumentos era como navajas que le atravesaban dolorosamente, así que estaba decidido a no prestar atención (por muy difícil que fuera) y solo mirar la interpretación de los bailarines, quizás así se haría menos daño, pero fue un grave error, desde el primer al último acto no dejó de sentir que la vida se le escapaba de nuevo, no fue solo aquella música que le hacía sufrir, era el haberse compenetrado en la historia, la conocía desde luego, pero jamás se puso a analizarla, jamás sintió como en esos momentos que él era tan parecido a la pobre Odette, traicionada por su amado Sigfrido, atrapada en una maldición eterna, condenada al dolor y al sufrimiento. Lloró ante la imagen del acto final, al menos en aquella hermosa historia la tragedia llegó de la mano con el amor, Odette y Sigfrido compartieron el mismo destino y en la muerte ascendieron de la mano al reino celestial, que gran diferencia con su historia, porque él aún no vivía un final, seguiría penando en el mundo, incapaz de perdonar y olvidar

La persona a su lado, el cliente que lo invitó al Ballet se inclinó hacia él antes de las ovaciones finales para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y él se excusó con alguna historia falsa para justificar sus lágrimas, entonces salieron por fin de los palcos. –Me disculparás, necesito marcharme enseguida, si quieres puedes quedarte o mando un carro para ti –dijo con tono educado y firme, con aquel acento ruso tan fuerte al que Quatre se había acostumbrado ya, el rubio negó y luego de una sonrisa se despidieron, Quatre tenía curiosidad por recorrer aquel famoso teatro, reconstruido hace apenas unos años, mientras lo hacía, una de las bailarinas del ballet salía de su camerino, algunos periodistas la abordaron cuando ella pasó junto al rubio, él solo miró superficialmente y continuó caminando, luego de recorrer lo que pudo ver decidió marcharse, estaba cansado, llorar siempre lo agotaba, a la entrada estaban los carteles a los cuales no prestó atención cuando entró, le llamó la atención ver la lista de los músicos tan pequeña respecto a la lista de los integrantes del Ballet Bolshoi, aunque no le extrañó, después de todo ellos eran las estrellas, pero incluso sabiéndolo sintió curiosidad, así que miró el programa que aún tenía en la mano, leyó los nombres de la orquesta, pero se detuvo en uno especialmente, algo que le causó una curiosidad tal que esa noche no pudo dormir, uno de los 2 violinistas tenía en sustitución de su nombre el pseudónimo de "Sin nombre" algo demasiado inusual, debía de reconocerlo. Cuando regresó al Hotel Baltschug Kempinski tomó una ducha tibia y se acostó en su cama, aquel sobrenombre no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza, sintió curiosidad por conocer a aquella chica o aquel chico, no le importaba, su único interés era el de saber por qué usar un pseudónimo y no su nombre real, después de todo si prestó atención a la música, la interpretación del violín le pareció que resaltaba del resto de cuerdas, un talento así con un nombre fantasma seguro no serviría de mucho, podía darse cuenta que a esa persona no le importaba resaltar, aquello avivó su curiosidad.

El día antes de partir de Moscú fue de nuevo al Teatro Bolshoi, a buscar informes sobre aquel violinista pero no muchos sabían de él, solo podían decirle que era un chico callado que no convivía con nadie, prácticamente un misterio, el único que le conocía bien era el Maestro de Orquesta, un hombre Austriaco llamado Treize Khushrenada, pero incluso él nunca hablaba mucho del muchacho, era como si tuvieran un acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero a Quatre eso no le importó, pidió hablar con él y alguien le entregó un teléfono al cual el rubio no dudó en marcar. Con nerviosismo hizo el saludo correspondiente y luego la atrevida propuesta, quería verlo, hablar con él, era apremiante porque el vuelo que lo llevaría a casa saldría el día siguiente, de forma educada Treize le concedió la cita y por la noche se vieron para cenar, Quatre eligió el Turandot, un Restaurante que si bien no era de los mejores en la cocina, resultaba una parada obligada en Moscú, después de todo era el más lujoso de la ciudad, ataviado de grandes obras de arte, incluso la cena era acompañada por música clásica en vivo, así ambos disfrutaron de Mozart, la experiencia resultó bastante gratificante y Quatre encontró en el director de Orquesta todo lo que siempre pensó que debía poseer uno, clase, educación, cultura y una charla grata mientras bebían fino Vodka, así se pasó el tiempo hasta que Quatre tocó el tema de su incumbencia, no sintió pena en demostrar interés por el tal "Sin nombre" y a Treize no le resultó extraño, tanto quienes lo veían como quienes escuchaban su mágico violín quedaban prendados de él, siempre querían saber más, pero él le era fiel, cuando Sin Nombre llegó a él hace años en Viena para pedirle trabajo le hizo prometer que jamás diría su verdadero nombre, Treize lo conocía, pero incluso él no le llamaba así, Sin nombre fue claro cuando le dijo que quería olvidar su viejo yo, ser alguien nuevo, renovado, para cuando llegara el momento poder presentarse sin vergüenza ante el amor de su vida, no dio más detalles, Treize lo conocía mejor que todas las personas a su alrededor pero ni siquiera así lo sabía todo; aquella historia no hizo sino avivar más la curiosidad de Quatre, quien no dudó en pedir verlo, pero el maestro de orquesta se lo negó, el rubio no quiso insistir dada la naturaleza de aquel joven misterioso, sin embargo entregó una de sus tarjetas para que se la hiciera llegar, que decidiera él si quería verlo o no, Treize la aceptó gustoso y ahí se despidieron con un abrazo casi de amigos. Al día siguiente Quatre regresó a su país natal, sus hermanas le tenían preparada una sorpresa, habían elegido a 5 finalistas, 5 hermosas chicas de buena familia, menores que él, solteras y vírgenes, les habían hecho incluso pruebas, todas eran fértiles y estaban sanas, así Quatre solo tendría que escoger, muy a su pesar, por primera vez desde que aceptó aquel destino se sentía que comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, sus hermanas habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo

Quatre miró una y otra vez las 5 fotografías junto con las biografías de las chicas, ninguna llamaba siquiera un poco su atención, incluso aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas cuya mirada tierna le hizo recordar a Trowa, solo él había sido capaz de ver en su antiguo novio el rastro de nobleza en su mirada, lástima que todo había sido una farsa, parte del teatro que él y su horrible profesor habían montado para destruirlo. Cansado dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio, suspiró con resignación, fijando la mirada en el paisaje que antes tenía tras él, podía ver desde ahí el atardecer en La Meca, que hermoso era, suspiró con nostalgia, no recordaba siquiera la última vez que fue al peregrinaje, se sintió un traidor a los Pilares del Islam, no tenía perdón, si su padre viviera seguro le habría reprendido por saltarse aquel acto de Fe, tuvo un recuerdo de su niñez, la única vez que fueron a la peregrinación en familia, que maravillosas imágenes pasaron por su mente, todos unidos en aquel hermoso sentimiento, entonces pensó que quizás ese fue su gran pecado, alejarse de las enseñanzas de Mahoma en busca de placeres paganos, recordó aquellas tardes en Jordania, cuando acompañaba a su padre a las Mezquitas para orar, su progenitor gustaba de visitar los diferentes templos musulmanes de los países vecinos, lo llevaba con él y le hablaba de las enseñanzas de su principal profeta. Aquel era quizás el mejor recuerdo que tenía de su padre y su niñez, cuando su madre aún vivía, Quatre pensó en ese momento que quizás consagrarse al matrimonio no sería tan malo, se convertiría en un buen padre que enseñara a sus hijos las ordenanzas divinas y los convertiría en hombres y mujeres de bien, los llevaría cada año a la peregrinación de La Meca y vivirían sus creencias islámicas en plenitud, esa decisión era quizás su paso más grande hacia el olvido, Trowa poco a poco se desvanecía de sus sueños.

Le tomó solo unos días decidirse por una de las candidatas, su nombre era Amatullah Abdallah, una chica de aspecto sumiso y ligeramente hermosa, tenía lindos rasgos pero no era toda una belleza, provenía de una acaudalada familia que al igual que los Winner se sostenían de grandes empresas, Quatre sabía que tenía derecho a más de una pero no quería más, podía mantener a las que quisiera pero no estaba dentro de sus intereses tenerlas. El compromiso se haría oficial en 3 semanas, Quatre necesitaba arreglar varios negocios en el lugar de su residencia, en Jeddah, antes de llevar a cabo tal acto. Fue entonces que recibió una sorpresiva llamada, era su amigo Austriaco, Treize, a quien conociera en Rusia, tenía tiempo sin saber de él y estaba contento, éste le contó que iría a visitarlo, en unos días se llevaría a cabo una ópera en la Acrópolis de Atenas y él sería el Director de la Orquesta acompañante, se llevaría con él al mismísimo "Sin nombre" quien le había manifestado el deseo de verlo, aquella información emocionó a Quatre, deseaba conocerle, además aquel evento le llamaba la atención, si su amigo lo invitaba sin duda viajaría hasta Grecia para verle y escuchar su Orquesta, desde que lo conoció había vuelto su amor hacia la música y le estaba agradecido.

El día que Treize llegó a Jeddah Quatre le recibió en su casa, de momento iba solo, al rubio le resultó un poco triste, esperaba conocer de una vez a Sin Nombre, había esperado demasiado, pero no le quedó más que hacerlo. Quatre regañó a Treize por haberse hospedado en el Le Meridien Jeddah, después de todo a él le sobraban habitaciones para recibirle, Treize aceptó el regaño con la promesa de la próxima vez hospedarse en su casa –Quiero que me acompañes al Hotel –informó el austriaco –Sin Nombre me ha pedido verte a solas –aquella petición lo sorprendió, no entendía lo que pasaba, por instantes desconfió –Conozco esa expresión, por favor no pienses mal de él ni de mí, pero Sin Nombre me ha pedido éste favor porque no quiere que esté yo presente en su charla, espero comprendas –

–Estoy sorprendido por esa petición, pero no percibo una doble intención de ella, no te preocupes –contestó con tranquilidad, de pronto se sintió como en Londres, hablando de manera tan formal, sonrió para sus adentros, ahora podía pensar en la hermosa ciudad sin que la sola presencia de aquel nombre le hiciera daño –Está bien, dile que lo veré por la noche –Treize sonrió, sacó de su billetera una tarjeta y se la entregó, era la llave de la habitación, Quatre la agarró y enseguida la miró detenidamente, luego le sonrió de vuelta. Llegada la hora fueron hasta el Hotel donde se hospedaban ambos hombres, Treize se despidió de Quatre a la entrada y se dirigió hacia el Restaurante del Hotel, ahí esperaría a que charlaran esos dos, el rubio se alejó a paso decidido, agarró el ascensor y se dirigió a la habitación señalada, aquel Hotel no era de los mejores de la ciudad, pero resultaba bastante bonito, nunca había entrado pero se maravilló de la arquitectura simple y de buen gusto. Cuando llegó a la habitación señalada abrió la puerta, ésta cedió al instante y él entró, prendió la luz y cerró la puerta, aparentemente no había nadie, avanzó hasta la cama donde vio una nota, la agarró y leyó el texto en inglés que estaba escrito, le sorprendió ya que por un momento creyó que aquel chico le hablaría en ruso igual que Treize, "Siéntate, el concierto está por comenzar" leyó en voz baja y sonrió emocionado, se sentó en la cama y miró al frente, seguía sin aparecer nadie pero esperó tranquilo, sin dejar de mirar la pared frente a él. De pronto, atrás de él escuchó una puerta abrirse, pero siguió sin voltear, sabía que no estaba solo, Sin Nombre acababa de llegar, sintió una oleada de emoción y se quedó tan quieto como pudo, mientras el violín hizo su entrada, no hacía falta saber mucho de composiciones para reconocer enseguida la melodía, el concierto para violín de Mendelssohn, un estremecimiento le acompañó, aquella parte donde el solista hace notar sus grandes habilidades, era la segunda vez que escuchaba en vivo a alguien hacerlo, la primera vez fue con Trowa, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de darle al movimiento la maestría que se requería aunque practicó durante mucho tiempo en su querida Oxford; aquella cadenza fue ejecutada tan perfectamente que sintió un poco de envidia, nunca antes deseó agarrar de nuevo un violín como en esos instantes. Sin Nombre terminó de tocar la parte del concierto para violín que tenía planeado y aguardó unos momentos, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Quatre luego se acercarse hacía él, quería pedirle con ese gesto que aguardara, tenía aún más para él, fue así que interpretó otra melodía. Al comenzar sintió que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban, aquella nueva interpretación era la sinfonía de los adioses de Haydn, el primer movimiento, el maravilloso Fa sostenido menor, el Allegro que años atrás le hizo desnudar su alma a un desconocido, su corazón no podía mentirle, la persona atrás de él no era un sujeto denominado Sin Nombre, aquel sujeto era Trowa Barton, el rubio no podía equivocarse, aquella maravillosa interpretación de Haydn solo podía hacerla él –Trowa –susurró en un grito ahogado, sin poderse mover, mientras el Allegro sonaba haciéndole evocar las memorias de aquel día en que le conoció. Cuando terminó el primer movimiento y la música cesó Quatre se puso de pie, con la espalda tan recta que casi parecía militar, pero no volteó al instante

-Esperaba tanto volverte a ver –escuchó la voz de Trowa a su espalda, confirmándole sus sospechas, sintió un inmenso enojo como jamás pensó y dio media vuelta hacia él, sintiendo un ligero mareo, la imagen del chico frente a él era como una especie de espejismo, pero tan tangible como él mismo, estudió cada línea de su rostro, seguía siendo guapo, quizás más que antes, ahora era un hombre, su porte de caballero inglés se había intensificado, lo encontró simplemente exquisito y a la vez tan detestable, que ganas sintió en el momento de arrebatarle el violín de las manos y romperlo estrellándolo contra su cara, pero se contuvo, lo miró con tanto desprecio que dolía, aunque Trowa parecía el mismo chico indolente cuando recién lo conoció, antes de convertirse en su novio y que Quatre se diera cuenta que realmente era humano. –Sigues siendo tan infame como siempre, me volviste a engañar y caí –le espetó con enojo, ni siquiera hacían falta los saludos, quería echarle en cara tantas cosas y era incapaz de ponerles un orden –Perdóname –escuchó con simpleza de sus labios, Trowa dejó el violín sobre la cama de forma tan delicada que a Quatre le sorprendió, antes no solía tratar el instrumento con tanto amor –Ese violín… –Quatre prestó mayor atención al violín y se dio cuenta que era el suyo, asombrado avanzó hasta la cama, Trowa se hizo a un lado y lo observó, el rubio ahora tenía el violín entre sus manos y lo examinaba, era exactamente el mismo que dejó en custodia de Duo en Londres, aquel que su amigo le dijo que Trowa había robado, no podía creer que el chico lo tuviera aún en su poder. Trowa se acercó a él tanto que Quatre pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, se apartó enseguida con temor –He querido devolvértelo –dijo con voz tranquila, Quatre sonrió con amargura –Por eso querías verme –afirmó sin emoción. –No solo eso –respondió en tono casi dulce, se acercó de nuevo antes que pudiera repelerlo y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, dejándolo helado, Quatre apretaba el violín contra su pecho mientras Trowa le sostenía los brazos en aquel apretón, de pronto fue como si los años no les hubieran separado, ellos seguían siendo aquellos estudiantes en Londres, comenzando a vivir, comenzando a aprender del amor, antes de que todas las lágrimas fuera derramadas. –No me toques –murmuró Quatre con miedo, pero Trowa no le soltó, por el contrario le abrazó con mayor fuera, acercando sus labios al oído del rubio

–Aún te amo –confesó sin miedo de perderlo, porque estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, incluso si tenía que pelear contra los mismos demonios que el rubio había alimentado durante años, lo supo al ver aquella mirada tan llena de resentimiento que lo lastimó –¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, jamás supo el motivo exacto, tenía un presentimiento, lo tuvo durante todos esos años, pero quería oírlo de Quatre, que fuera su voz la que se lo dijera. El rubio sonrió con burla, luego emitió una pequeña risotada cargada de ironía ¿Trowa preguntándole el porqué de su huida? Que hipócrita seguía siendo –No seas cínico Trowa… suéltame –le ordenó con apremio y el otro obedeció, Quatre volteó enseguida, aún con el violín en sus manos –Hay que tener cara para preguntarme algo así después de tantos años ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa hablar contigo? ¿Por qué crees que me importa que digas amarme? Hace mucho tiempo que te olvidé, desaparece de mi vida por favor, quédate esto si quieres, no hace falta devolverlo, renuncié al violín el mismo día que renuncié a ti, adiós –de nuevo le dio la espalda al decir aquellas palabras, le dolieron más a él decirlas que a Trowa oírlas porque eso era una mentira, lo seguía amando igual que hace años, tan solo tenerle parado frente a él le hacía volver cientos de sensaciones que creyó muertas, pero él seguía siendo un traidor, un Sigfrido que no le siguió en la eternidad. –No te creo, puedo verlo en tu mirada, me sigues amando como yo a ti –fue directo con él al hablarle de aquella forma, Quatre sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban pero se mantuvo firme –Lo único que siento por ti es odio, jamás creí que me hicieras lo que hiciste solo por conseguir ser el solista en un concierto ¿Por qué Trowa? Yo había decidido renunciar a ser concertista mucho antes que se eligiera a uno, a mi realmente no me importaba estar parado frente a la Reina, pero no te importó, me usaste –casi sintió deseos de llorar, como si aquello hubiese pasado apenas un mes atrás, Trowa calló unos instantes, luego agachó la mirada –Perdóname, yo realmente me enamoré de ti, lo nuestro fue real, tienes que creerme –espetó con tristeza, de nuevo Quatre sonrió con ironía –Eso no importa porque tu intención inicial era otra –respondió

Sí, es verdad, pero todo cambió cuando te conocí en persona –declaró el de ojos esmeralda, confundiéndolo, pero Quatre se quedó callado, escuchando –Mi profesor me pidió acercarme a ti –confesó con dolor, el rubio también sintió aquella sensación –Que nos hiciéramos grandes amigos, que me ganara tu confianza y cuando llegara el momento necesario usarte, nunca creí que terminaría enamorándome de ti –aquella explicación dejó a Quatre con más dudas que antes ¿de qué hablaba Trowa? –No te entiendo –dijo Quatre –Tu maestro te pidió enamorarme, que me acostara contigo ¿no es cierto? Era el plan, que me llevaras a la cama

– ¿De qué hablas? –lo miró confundido –Eso no es verdad, mi maestro nunca me pidió tal cosa –se miraron los dos con confusión –El día que nuestras clases se presentaron y los profesores escogerían a su mejor violinista yo llegué tarde –comentó –A propósito, para que nos conociéramos de otra forma ¿no es cierto? El plan perfecto –le interrumpía cuando el otro trataba de explicar, Trowa meneó la cabeza en negativa con prontitud –Nuestro encuentro en la ventisca no fue planeado, yo estaba perdido, Oxford es muy grande en comparación con la Universidad de Londres, cuando quise volver te encontré ahí, tan indefenso, en medio de la nieve. Te vi tan mal que quise llevarte a un lugar seguro, nada de eso fue planeado –le explicó con tranquilidad –Cuando me dijiste frente a la ventana que renunciarías a ser el concertista entonces supe que eras tú a quien debía hacer mi amigo, reconozco que sentí tristeza, me habías interesado, seguro lo notaste en aquel primer beso, pero seguí con la idea, ganarme tu confianza , pero todo cambió cuando supe que me había enamorado, poco antes de hacer el amor por primera vez lo descubrí, sin embargo fui incapaz de decirte la verdad, por favor perdóname –intentó acercarse otra vez y Quatre retrocedió. –No te creo –dijo fríamente, tratando de recordar el principio de su amigo Heero, no mostrar lo que se lleva dentro –Escuché a tu profesor, dijo que fuiste bastante inteligente porque nosotros nos acostábamos ¿cómo lo supo sino fue por ti?

–Es verdad –confesó –Pero no porque lo haya buscado para decírselo. Un día se acercó a mí, dijo que tú y yo parecíamos ser muy unidos, que incluso era como si entre nosotros hubiera algo más. Quatre, en ese momento enrojecí y no supe que más decir, él supuso todo lo demás conforme pasó el tiempo, jamás revelé nunca detalles de nuestra intimidad, tienes que creerme –su voz sonaba tan desesperada y sincera que por segundos Quatre le creyó antes de volver a su cruel escepticismo, sonrió de nuevo sarcásticamente. –Y tú has de creer que ahora correré a tus brazos ¿no es cierto? Dímelo Trowa, cuéntame tu pretexto para convencerme de que no me buscaste en todos estos años por una buena razón –le retaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío que casi lo hace retroceder, su presencia lo estaba abrumando cada vez más. –Por miedo –dijo luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio –Soy un cobarde Quatre, no me sentía capaz ni digno de presentarme ante ti y pedirte perdón. Cuando terminé de interpretar a Schönberg aquella noche abandoné el Royal Opera House y fui a buscarte, Duo me dijo que te habías ido y yo robé tu violín, seguro eso te lo contó –hizo una pausa en la que Quatre no aportó confirmación a sus palabras, solo lo miró, esperando a que terminara de relatar lo sucedido, aunque había dicho que no le importaba la realidad era otra. –Corrí y corrí, no supe a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, corrí con tu violín entre mis manos hasta que mis pies tropezaron debido al cansancio, tenía heridas que me causaban dolor pero yo solo podía pensar que no se comparaban en nada con el sentimiento de haberte perdido, pero no podía resignarme, sabía que no todo estaba perdido y que mientras yo pudiera ser un artista siempre habría la oportunidad de volvernos a encontrar, aunque pasaran los años, volverías a mí algún día, y ese día sería cuando yo fuera digno de pedirte perdón. ¿Te das cuenta? Ese día llegó, mi espera valió la pena; la tristeza, el dolor y la soledad ahora tienen un sentido –explicó con una felicidad febril que a Quatre le causó escalofríos, pero se mantuvo firma, mirándolo fijamente –Me alegro por ti –dijo al fin, sin apartar la mirada de las orbes esmeraldas –Pero mi historia es otra, ya no eres nada en mi vida Trowa –sonrió de manera lastimera, tratando de sonreír con arrogancia pero no pudo –Pensé en ti durante mucho tiempo, te lloré, te maldije, incluso llegué a asesinarte en mis pensamientos, pero ahora todo quedó atrás, el dolor del que tú hablas lo he superado, la tristeza de la que te jactas la sufrí durante mucho tiempo, y la soledad de la que presumes la conozco mejor que tú, pero nada de eso importa ya, ni lo que vivimos, ni siquiera el hecho de que me sigas amando, ni siquiera importaría si yo sintiera lo mismo que tú, fuimos presas del tiempo y las circunstancias, nuestras vidas están tan lejos que ya nada importa, sigue tu camino como Sin Nombre, deja a Trowa Barton atrás, déjame a mí también, continúa siendo el "Wieniawski" de nuestros días como dijo aquella vez tu maestro. Yo seguiré siendo un empresario árabe que vaga por el mundo cerrando negocios que no le importan en lo más mínimo, me casaré y tendré a los herederos de la fortuna Winner, así llegará el ocaso de nuestras vidas, tal como esa melodía que interpretaste para mí, la sinfonía de los adioses, desde el primer momento que la tocaste debí de haberme dado cuenta, nuestro destino era enfrentarnos a una gran despedida. Adiós Trowa, sé feliz… –culminó sus palabras de despedida con un nudo que le quemó la garganta, pero Trowa se veía tranquilo, demasiado, como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran significado para él. Quatre le dio la espalda y caminó a la puerta, antes de abrirla escuchó de nuevo el instrumento, la sonata no. 9 para violín y piano, su pieza favorita de Beethoven, la que más amaba interpretar en los instrumentos para los cuales fue compuesta, el rubio le contó a Trowa hace tiempo sobre lo especial de aquella Sonata en su vida, su madre también era una virtuosa del piano y se la enseñó a escondidas de su padre, cuando Quatre tenía apenas 5 años de edad, desde entonces nació su pasión por el piano, poco después por el violín, instrumento al que se sintió más ligado después. Quatre se giró hacia él, las lágrimas que no salieron minutos atrás lo hacían ahora mientras lo observaba, sorprendiéndose al ver de frente a Trowa tocando el violín, ya no era el mismo que conoció hace tiempo, aquel hombre tocando el violín amaba todas y cada una de las cuerdas que hacía deslizar con aquella maestría que siempre le caracterizó, pero ahora con algo diferente, Trowa amaba ese violín, amaba tocar y se estaba entregando al momento, pintándolo para él como en una pintura eterna. No soportó más y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, sosteniendo su estómago ¿Cómo podía contenerse por más tiempo? Si lo amaba tanto como años atrás, antes de saber sobre su traición, Quatre seguía amando a Trowa con desesperación, con aquella misma desesperación con la que Trowa tocaba hace tiempo, como si estuviera atrapado en un sentimiento incapaz de expresar

Hacia el final de la interpretación, antes que Trowa pudiera dejar a un lado el violín y correr a sus brazos, Quatre se puso en pie y salió deprisa de la habitación, sin embargo no escuchó a Trowa seguirle, seguramente no había alcanzado a reaccionar o simplemente no quiso seguirlo, pero no le importó, salió rápidamente del Hotel y cogió su auto, manejó hacia ningún lugar, necesitaba despejar su mente, dejar de sentirse aturdido, todo lo que había conversado con Trowa lo estaba procesando, mientras la melodía de su prodigioso violín le devolvía el alma que creyó muerta durante tanto tiempo. Detuvo el auto en una zona abandonada del centro de la ciudad y se abrazó al volante para continuar llorando, luego rio desesperadamente y después la calma, el silencio absoluto, ¿Qué debía pensar de todo eso? ¿El destino siempre era así? Un reverendo hijo de perra que disfrutaba de verle así, derrotado, confundido. Suspiró profundamente y pensó en las palabras que le dijo Treize cuando hablaron de Sin Nombre, él había dicho algo sobre -_olvidar su viejo yo, ser alguien nuevo, renovado, para cuando llegara el momento poder presentarse sin vergüenza ante el amor de su vida- _sonrió con amargura, quizás había sido injusto, tal vez no solo él sufrió sumido en una profunda oscuridad, tal vez cada día en la vida de Trowa fue también un tormento, la búsqueda infinita de la redención, sin resultado alguno. Pero nada de eso importaba ya, la decisión estaba tomada, podía perdonar a Trowa, pero no volvería con él, se casaría con Amatullah, tendría hijos y su vida continuaría como hasta ahora, él sería el gran magnate de los negocios y futuro padre, estaba decidido, ya no había marcha atrás.

En la Acrópolis de Atenas escuchar La Traviata de Giuseppe Verdi resultó ser más excitante de lo que imaginó, decidió ir de último momento, lleno de dudas. Mientras viajaba a Grecia por su mente no dejó de rondar la charla con Trowa, se sentía confundido, incluso habló con Duo por teléfono, también con Heero, ambos coincidían en lo mismo, sería un error dejarle ir sin una segunda oportunidad y él realmente lo reconsideró, después de todo siempre fue un fatalista, si se hubiera dedicado a ser dramaturgo en lugar de magnate de los negocios seguramente sería más millonario que en esos momentos, de ser posible, por eso salió rumbo a aquel país en cuanto lo decidió, antes de arrepentirse, con el violín en brazos, sosteniéndolo con amor. Días después de abandonar el Hotel donde vio a Trowa recibió un paquete en su casa, una caja lo suficientemente grande como para contener un violín, su violín para ser precisos, anexo a éste una nota en la que Quatre pudo leer "Éste violín es imprescindible para mí, quiero tocarlo para ti apenas termine la Ópera, si no regresa a mi lado entregado directamente por ti, sabré que es el verdadero adiós, no solo de nosotros dos, sino mío y de la música, porque todo cuanto he amado ya no existirá más. Siempre tuyo, Trowa". –Sonrió al leer lo último por enésima vez, que Inglés sonaba aquella despedida, había olvidado cuanto extrañó ese porte de caballero, educado y tranquilo; aunque también le conoció otro lado que le gustó, uno que hasta hace unos días le fue desconocido, al verlo frente a él suplicando su perdón y explicándole todo lo sucedido le hizo comprender otro lado no solo de él, sino de sí mismo

Los cientos de personas que se reunieron para escuchar tan majestuosa presentación se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a los cantantes y a la Orquesta, en esos momentos los mismísimos Dioses del Olimpo debían de estarse sintiendo extasiados luego de haber sido testigos de aquella escena. Quatre se puso en pie rápidamente cuando todo terminó, se abrió paso entre la multitud para ir en busca de Trowa, en el camino se topó con Treize, él daba una charla a algunos de sus músicos pero en cuanto vio a Quatre hizo una pausa, el rubio buscó a Trowa entre los otros músicos pero sin resultado –Hola –lo saludó familiarmente –Creí que no vendrías, incluso que me odiabas –le confesaba con una sonrisa, el rubio negó y luego le miró a los ojos –Te odié solo unos días –contestó en broma, arrancándole una sonrisa –Ahora no puedo estar más agradecido contigo –sonrió nuevamente, en ésta ocasión Treize percibió un grato sentimiento de agradecimiento, se inclinó hacia él como si le hiciera una reverencia y después le sonrió –Supongo has decidido volver con él –observó pronto, Quatre no respondió, tan solo acentuó su sonrisa, Treize entendió y no preguntó más acerca de eso –Trowa me habló mucho de tus habilidades con el violín, siempre habrá un lugar en mi orquesta para ti –dijo en tono casi paternal, Quatre le miró fijamente, luego asintió, como si temiera decir que sí. –Te está esperando –sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una fotografía del Templo de Atenea Victoriosa y dijo su nombre, Quatre lo miró enseguida, como si quisiera reconocer el lugar pero sin saber cómo decirlo, Treize sonrió –A la entrada –indicó mientras señalaba con el dedo. –Cierto –sonrió nervioso, se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia los portales de la Acrópolis, muy cerca de ahí estaba el dichoso Templo y fue hasta allá con paso moderato, al llegar no vio a nadie, estaba relativamente oscuro, pero podía ver a la perfección gracias a la luna y las luces lejanas. De pronto alcanzó a divisar una luz a unos 5 metros de él y avanzó, tras el pilar se encontraba Trowa, con un violín en la mano, automáticamente Quatre abrazó el suyo cuando se miraron a los ojos, el más alto sonrió, mientras el otro no, estaba como en shock, como si hace apenas unos días no lo hubiera visto y aquel hubiese sido su primer encuentro en años. –Tenía miedo que no vinieras. Sé que no te merezco, pero no he podido vivir sin ti, si no fuera por tu violín me habría desvanecido –confesó sin temor, pero había un poco de duda en su mirada, Quatre estaba demasiado serio. –Conocí a Treize en Viena después que dejé Londres, le pedí trabajo de lo que fuera, incluso si solo quería que lustrara sus zapatos, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir para mantener a salvo tu violín, fui incapaz de agarrar dinero del fondo de la familia, solo dejé una nota para mi hermana y me marché. Quería recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas fuentes de inspiración, quería ser grande y convertirme en alguien que te mereciera, me uní a la Orquesta de Treize después de un viaje que hicimos a Praga, antes de esa yo solo era su asistente, pero el insistió en escucharme tocar –sonrió al recordar –Me dijo que jamás había conocido a alguien como yo y que me uniera a su Orquesta, fue así que adopté el pseudónimo de Sin Nombre, porque no quería que nadie me reconociera, que mi nombre no apareciera en los carteles, en los periódicos o revistas, ni tampoco la televisión, quería el anonimato absoluto, hasta que llegara un día como aquel, en Rusia, un día donde me sintiera completamente capaz de pedirte perdón –terminó de explicar –Y aquí estamos…

–Te amo Trowa, nunca dejé de hacerlo –confesó, luego unos pasos al frente, después estiró su mano y le ofreció el violín, Trowa lo observó fijamente, sin tomarlo –Esto es tuyo, siempre lo será, yo renuncié a tocar el violín, aunque he vuelto a amar la música, jamás podré tocar de nuevo, tómalo, por favor –no hubo respuesta –Mi deber es casarme ¿lo entiendes? Mi obligación es cuidar de mis hermanas, no puedo estar contigo Trowa, es contra el Corán, y yo he decidido serle fiel a las creencias de mi familia –le exponía con tristeza, como si él mismo quisiera convencerse de aquellas palabras, Trowa lo miró fijamente, luego sonrió –Siempre lo he entendido y tú también, si estuvimos juntos antes ¿Qué importa ahora? –Cuestionó conteniendo la desesperación, Quatre no podía estarle diciendo esa clase de cosas a esa altura del partido –Mi padre murió, soy el hombre ahora y debo responder, es eso –respondió dubitativo, como si esas palabras ahora no tuvieran sentido. –Entonces nosotros ¿No volverás conmigo? –cuestionó con prontitud, ésta vez sus palabras mostraron un poco de la desesperación que intentaba contener, Quatre negó, luego se quedó quieto unos instantes, Trowa lo vio dudar, sintió miedo que de pronto aquellas creencias fueran profesadas realmente por el rubio. Trowa se acercó hasta él sin darle tiempo a retroceder, ambos con sus violines cerca del cuerpo. –Concédeme una pieza –dijo con voz suave y entonces se acomodó el instrumento musical, Quatre lo observó sin hacer nada durante unos momentos, luego se acomodó el violín de forma automática, como si de pronto alguien lo hubiese programado, como si fuera un muñeco. Trowa comenzó a tocar el segundo movimiento del concierto para 2 violines de Sebastian Bach y Quatre no tardó en convertirse en el segundo violín, hacía muchos años que no tocaban juntos, Trowa sabía que a Quatre le gustaba más la música clásica que cualquier otra, por eso había elegido a Bach, uno de sus favoritos junto con Vivaldi. Quatre estaba emocionado de saber que Trowa recordara sus gustos, que los años solo les habían separado en cuerpo, de nuevo se encontró llorando, pero ésta vez de felicidad, a pesar de sus errores al ejecutar la pieza nunca antes sintió tanta alegría de tocar, que aquel instrumento volviera a ser fuente de vida para él. Compartieron una mirada y siguieron con el tercer movimiento, más alegre que el anterior, con más vida, la sonrisa en el rostro de Quatre iluminaba más que cualquier luz en aquel Templo. Terminaron de tocar y bajaron sus violines, no necesitaron palabras para acercarse, Trowa se inclinó hacia él y de forma suave le acarició la mejilla, se besaron después de tantos años, sin tocarse, salvo sus labios que se acariciaban con necesidad pero sin dejar de hacerlo suavemente, se separaron y Trowa notó aquella mirada de desconcierto de Quatre, volvió a acariciarle la mejilla –Que Allāh me perdone, pero no te dejaré ir de nuevo –sentenció, el rubio sonrió avergonzado –Mis hermanas me odiarán –respondió inquieto –También deberán perdonarme entonces –sonrió levemente y se acercó de nuevo a él, compartieron otro beso, luego estiró su mano y tomó la suya, después la besó. –Ven con nosotros a San Petersburgo, estaremos una temporada presentándonos en el Teatro Mariinski –pidió casi con entusiasmo Trowa, aunque su acento seguía siendo tan refinado e inglés como siempre, Quatre lo pensó unos instantes, luego sonrió. –No puedo –se disculpó, entonces Trowa se entristeció, bajó la mirada e intentó soltarle la mano, pero Quatre la apretó de nuevo y entonces el volteó otra vez a verlo –Si voy a San Petersburgo no podré arreglar los papeles necesarios para renunciar a la fortuna Raberba Winner, tampoco podré cancelar mi futuro matrimonio –comentó con una gran y nerviosa sonrisa, Trowa sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y se acercó, lo abrazó con fuerza y el otro respondió, así los cuatro estaban unidos en un acuerdo, dos personas y dos violines, listos para darle una segunda oportunidad a la música y al amor.

El invierno más hermoso que jamás vieron los ojos de Quatre sin duda fue en Noruega, hermoso país de grandes bosques, donde la naturaleza se alzaba ante él de forma tan majestuosa que fue imposible no enamorarse de aquel mítico país, sin embargo ahora que vivía con Trowa el recuerdo aquel resultaba tan distante como inalcanzable, su presente era ahora el tesoro más valioso que poseía, después de haber renunciado a grandes lujos, de haber discutido con su familia, que estos le dieran la espalda y le acusaran de infiel y pagano, pero nada de eso importaba ya, claro que le dolía el distanciamiento con sus hermanas, pero era su momento de vivir, de ser feliz, ya había sufrido mucho. Ahora vivía junto a Trowa en Minsk, maravillosa ciudad capital de Bielorrusia, donde habitaban desde hace casi medio año, ambos pertenecían a la Orquesta de Treize, el gran Director, viajando de país en país, maravillando a los oídos que les escuchaban, sintiéndose feliz con cada ovación de pie que recibían, al oler cada flor que les regalaban, pero no por la gloria de sentirse grandes respecto al resto del mundo, la felicidad venía de estar juntos, de amarse a plenitud, de tener en sus manos aquel hermoso par de violines, estando juntos los cuatro no habría nunca jamás algo que mermara aquella felicidad. Ese invierno tuvieron una visita, Heero y Duo que llegaban desde Estocolmo, no les habían visto desde hace un par de semanas, cuando tuvieron que viajar a Suecia a una presentación, ahora se encontraban en una temporada de pausa, cuando los músicos aprovechaban para descansar, aunque ellos nunca lo hacían, algunas noches se acompañaban mutuamente con el cantar de sus violines, compartiendo momentos del silencio de sus voces

–Quatre amigo, verte feliz me hace feliz a mí, estuve mucho tiempo preocupado por ti –le confesaba Duo mientras ambos estaban en la cocina, lavando los trastos de la cena mientras Trowa y Heero estaban en la sala, charlando quien sabe de qué. El rubio sonrió sutilmente, luego lo miró –Y a mí me alegra que ya no seas un libertino –contestó en tono un poco bromista, Duo sonrió ampliamente –Solo me faltaba conocer a la persona indicada, y vaya ironía, un hombre –sonrió con mayor amplitud –Es la primera vez que le soy fiel a alguien, me sorprendo de mí mismo, supongo que así funciona el amor, encuentras en esa persona todo cuanto siempre has querido y necesitado ¿eso te pasa con Trowa? –inquirió curioso –Me pasa eso y mucho más, habría sido el peor error de mi vida no perdonarlo y no haber vuelto con él, solo estando a su lado soy yo mismo, él y mi precioso violín me llenan el alma Duo –explicó con gesto tranquilo, mirando hacia la nada, como si pensara en algo, su amigo colocó la mano sobre su hombro luego de secarla –Es maravilloso todo eso mi amigo, pero el postre no se sirve solo –dijo para cambiar de tema, su amigo se había puesto melancólico, Quatre sonrió desconcertado –¿De qué hablas? Ya cominos el postre –lo contradijo, en cambio Duo sonrió –No me refiero a eso, Heero y yo ya nos vamos –le cerró un ojo y Quatre sonrió, luego asintió. Terminaron de lavar los trastos y ahora Trowa y Quatre despedían a sus amigos en la puerta de entrada, no habían querido quedarse con ellos, desde su llegada se hospedaban en un Hotel. –Gracias por todo –se despidió Heero de aquella forma entre fría y cálida que le caracterizaba –Nos vemos mañana, tenemos que ir a esquiar ¿eh? –señaló a la pareja y ambos asintieron –Así será –respondió Trowa y entonces vieron partir a sus amigos, Heero y Duo se alejaban, caminando cerca uno del otro, el primero abrazaba por los hombros a su novio y el segundo le agarraba por el brazo, ambos protegiéndose del frío, Quatre sonrió y después se alejaron, cerrando la puerta. Trowa se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda. –Hoy especialmente hace mucho frío –dijo en un susurro, cerca de su oído, Quatre sonrió –Sí, dicen en las noticias que hoy ha sido el día más frío del año –confirmó las palabras de su novio –Conozco el mejor método para combatirlo –mencionó el más alto y el otro sonrió –¿Ah sí? –se giró en su eje hasta estar frente a Trowa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos –Se llama calor corporal –le informaba mientras sostenía su cintura con ambos brazos, compartieron un beso, después se soltaron las manos y fueron hasta su habitación, para despojarse de sus ropas mientras se miraban a los ojos, la calefacción estaba prendida pero el verdadero calor provenía de sus cuerpos, bajo las sábanas se hicieron el amor, Trowa lo besaba en cada rincón como solo él solía hacerlo, hasta que el cuerpo de Quatre se estremecía bajo su piel, emitiendo gemidos que morían en la piel de su cuello o justo atrás de la oreja, donde el rubio le susurraba cuanto lo amaba. Sus manos apretadas compartieron el estremecimiento del orgasmo mientras Trowa se habría paso con delicadas estocadas hasta terminar en él, llenándole con la semilla de su amor, mientras el otro la recibía con una gran sonrisa de placer, compartieron otros tantos besos mientras sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente, regalándose amoroso calor en aquella noche de invierno, afuera hacía una ventisca terrible como la del día que se conocieron, que bello momento y que grande era el destino que se alzaba de nuevo para los dos, llenándoles de esperanza y vida para estar juntos eternamente, así como eterno era el adagio que dictaba su amor.

-FIN-

Notas finales: No me maten, no soy buena escribiendo, es la primera vez que publico, por favor sean buenos conmigo y perdonen tanta referencia, me salió, no pretendía nada, es solo que amo la música y la idea de ésta historia me estaba acosando durante mucho tiempo, cuando se abrió la convocatoria de fanfics Gundam Wing me di cuenta que podía adaptarla a personajes de ese anime y así nació éste fic. Déjenme sus opiniones por favor

Respecto a la palabra que lleva por nombre éste fic, como bien se da a entender, el Adagio como término usado en ésta historia es en referencia al tempo musical, a excepción del último párrafo, ahí me refiero al Adagio como sustantivo, que es un sinónimo de Proverbio o Refrán


End file.
